


A Knotty Problem

by mlle_ledoux



Series: Between the Lines [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien anatomy, Amputee Hordak, But Needs A Lot More, Clothed Masturbation, Discussion of Future Offspring, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hordak's Had Some Therapy, Mild Language, Momentary Nudity, Orgasm, Prosthetics, Science dorks in love, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Content, Tactile Defensiveness, This Got Heavy Fast, absolutely shameless self indulgence, headcanons ahoy, sexual fluids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlle_ledoux/pseuds/mlle_ledoux
Summary: What starts as a simple therapeutic massage leads to several firsts and revelations for Hordak and Entrapta.  Some wonderful, but others.. not so much.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Series: Between the Lines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704322
Comments: 288
Kudos: 460





	1. Assessing the Issue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of my blathering will be at the end, but I want to give credit where it is due. The incomparable [cinamoncune](https://cinamoncune.tumblr.com) has been drawing fanart of my fics, but inspiration goes both ways. This fic was originally inspired by this slightly risque art of Entrapta they drew:
> 
> [Sometimes It Gets A Little Hot In the Lab](https://cinamoncune.tumblr.com/post/614233305294012416/sometimes-it-gets-a-little-hot-in-the-lab) by cinamoncune
> 
> Also, thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction may or may not reflect those of the author. Reader discretion advised.

Knowing beyond any doubt that Entrapta was sexually attracted to him was both a blessing and a curse, Hordak decided.

The blessing part was obvious. The curse, however, was more subtle. Hordak had not realized exactly how many little sounds Entrapta made during the day that he had been purposefully ignoring. Now every shift, every sigh, every quiet exclamation as she made a miscalculation would send his ears twitching and his awareness into overdrive.

Today, she was driving him to absolute distraction. Entrapta kept shifting and whimpering in her chair as she worked diligently on sorting bits of First Ones' tech into piles of the same color, which she would later further sort into likely shapes. Hordak himself had gotten absolutely no work done at all.

His temper, or so he told himself, was rising, and he turned to snap at her, only to find himself both spellbound and concerned.

A tendril of Entrapta's hair was moving beneath the dark cloth of her collar, rubbing the back of her neck as she groaned, then straightened and stretched, wincing as she did so.

Hordak's annoyance dissipated. He knew a grimace of pain when he saw it. "Are you all right, Entrapta?" he asked.

Entrapta froze, the length of hair at the nape of her neck stopping as well. Her hair retreated, going back to join the mass as Entrapta turned her swivel chair to give Hordak a sheepish look. "Sorry about that," she said. "I think I slept wrong last night, so there's a kink in my neck. Was I bothering you?"

Hordak bit back a "Yes!", trying to defer to her discomfort. "The sounds you have been making are.. distracting." He gestured to his workbench where clearly no work had been done since office hours ended.

Entrapta blushed, rich color suffusing her cheeks, which drew out a similar reaction in Hordak, the tips of his ears joining in. He hadn't meant it the way it sounded! Or had he?

Damn his subconscious.

Entrapta was not nearly as unaffected by their recent personal revelations as she pretended to be. She just didn't want to make Hordak uncomfortable, and she genuinely had not thought about his possible reaction to the sounds escaping her lips as she attempted to find some relief from the knots in her muscles. They had been trading shy yet amorous glances for the past several days, now that they both knew it would be welcomed. In fact, Entrapta had noticed that the moment the Sanctum doors locked for the day, Hordak now took off his cloak, letting her enjoy the play of his muscles beneath the revealed section of blue skin on his back and the way his clothing draped over his now-proven-to-be-very-nicely-shaped backside. The current between them was likely charged enough to power the majority of the aboveground Fright Zone, yet they were both afraid to act on it. As if making it reality would somehow shatter an unspoken truce.

"Well," Entrapta started, breaking the silence as she drew out the sound of the word as far as possible, "apparently my hair isn't doing the job if I'm still making distracting noises." She deliberately turned back around to face her workbench. "I know you have at least rudimentary knowledge of Etherian muscle structure, so maybe you could come over here and.. lend me a hand or two?"

Hordak blinked, unable to believe what he was hearing. "What?" he asked, oh-so-intelligently.

The flock of butterflies that had been mostly resting in Entrapta's stomach fluttered to life as her heart pounded in her ears. Part of her could not believe what she was about to do, but she clearly remembered the way Hordak's hand had felt on her shoulder. Her neck was sensitive, but not like her hands. It was a pleasurable sensitivity, for lack of better words. Her shoulders and upper back were some of the least sensitive places on her body. If Hordak was going to touch her skin with his bare hands, it was a perfect place to start.

Hordak watched, mesmerized, as two tendrils of Entrapta's hair separated themselves from the whole and gracefully floated to the collar of her shirt. It wasn't until they pushed part of the stretchy fabric together and a sliver of naturally tanned skin was revealed that he found his voice. "What are you _doing_?"

Entrapta smiled, knowing her face was angled so Hordak wouldn't see it. If she even tried to look at him, she would lose her nerve. She could feel the atmosphere thickening with desire, making her lightheaded with power. With the knowledge she was driving her future lover crazy with a few simple movements. "The cloth of my outfit would just be in the way if you're going to give me a massage," she said aloud.

If Hordak was any less of a self-controlled being, he knew he would be drooling. "A massage?"

"You know, to get the kink out of my neck. Then I can stop distracting you by," Entrapta paused as two more tendrils, one from each ponytail, curved upward to form hands, which then made "air quotes", "making noises."

"You want me to give you a massage? With my bare hands?" Hordak asked, wanting to be absolutely sure he was not misinterpreting anything, yet at the same time, unable to believe he was understanding her words correctly.

"Yes," Entrapta said. "My skin here," the hair unclasping the tiny hooks holding her collar together had gone down far enough that the nape of her neck was entirely revealed, "is not nearly as sensitive as my hands, and I know the underside of your fingers and palms are textured, but I like the feel of them with my hair, so I'm making an informed decision." She hesitated. "Unless you're uncomfortable with it. Then I can go work in my lab instead so I won't keep distracting you."

"NO!" Hordak shouted, starting to lunge for her, then quickly reeled himself in both physically and mentally. "I... I don't want you to leave."

"But I have to if I'm distracting you," Entrapta said, her hair starting to fasten the hooks back up rather than continuing to undo them.

They only got as far as the third hook before Hordak's voice rang out. "Stop! I'll do it. I'll give you a massage."

Entrapta shook her head, but she didn't fasten any more hooks. "I don't want you doing it under duress," she informed him.

Hordak let out a snarl as his fingers curled and flexed into and out of fists. "It's not that!" he snapped. "It's just..." Hordak took as deep a breath as he could, then let it out in a harsh sigh. "I've never given one to another person before."

"Ooo, an experiment!" Entrapta squealed in excitement, allowing her hair to continue its earlier task. "Well, I am your lab partner. Why not also let me be your test subject? Such information will surely be helpful in future endeavors!" By the time she finished speaking, the entire section of black fabric was unhooked. Fighting down another wave of uncertainty as the rogue tendrils of hair rejoined their respective masses, Entrapta turned her head to the right, looking at Hordak over her shoulder with a pleading yet seductive expression. "Please?"

Hordak was beginning to understand why Horde Prime had edited the ability to feel amorous desire or react to sexual pleasure out of his non-defective clones. It was as if his blood had been replaced with pure lava, his hearts trip-thumping in their eagerness to oblige Entrapta's request. He knew he was trembling slightly, but it had nothing to do... Okay, it had everything to do with his defects, but not in the usual way. There was pain, most definitely, but not in any sense he was used to. The best word he could find to describe how he was feeling was _longing_ , as if holding himself back was doing more harm than good.

Hordak swallowed, staring at that luscious expanse of dusky skin Entrapta had revealed to him. It wasn't even any part of her typically considered to be sensual! It was just her neck and upper back, since he saw her shoulders all the time. And yet, he was finding the sight of so much bare skin incredibly erotic from the sweep of lavender hair at the nape of her neck to the slight bumps and ridges made by her spine and shoulder blades. She was physical perfection, and he...

He was not.

Did he really dare touch her? Sully her strong, healthy body with his own defective one?

Entrapta turned her head back around, ponytails drooping. "I'll give you to the count of ten, then I'm fastening up my outfit and going to my lab. One. Two. Three."

Hordak's body moved without his conscious input, crossing the physical and mental distance between them in a handful of long-legged strides. Once he was standing close enough that his chest nearly touched her back, he reached out slowly, uncertainly, wanting to give her a chance to run away.

"Seven," Entrapta said.

Hordak's eyes widened. She was still counting? Maybe she was already expecting his touch, since she was currently all but demanding it? He made absolutely sure his claws were sheathed before extending his right index finger to brush the triangle of muscle between her neck and shoulder.

"Seven point two," Entrapta continued.

That startled a short, harsh laugh out of Hordak. So she intended to keep up the countdown, albeit at a slower pace, until his hands were fully on her? So be it. He reached forward, allowing all ten tips of his fingers to touch her at once.

"Seven point two five seven nine," Entrapta said, humor lacing her tone.

Hordak was shocked to realize that she was playing with him now. Teasing him into doing what she wanted, now that he had obeyed her initial request. He had absolutely no idea that there was a place for lightheartedness within seduction, since it was normally portrayed as something deadly serious.

Because seducing him was _definitely_ what Entrapta was doing, despite her "innocent" ploy.

Hordak finally allowed his fingers to slide over her shoulders, his palms coming into contact with the skin of Entrapta's back before sliding forward even more, his fingers folding over to rest against the hollows of her shoulders. His blush grew more intense as he realized that due to their size difference, he could feel the underlying structures beneath his fingertips indicating they rested exactly where breastbone gave way to softer flesh.

Entrapta hummed in satisfaction, her hair separating into at least a dozen strands which slowly writhed upward and out in a show of bashful happiness.

Hordak moved his thumbs, which were still resting against her back, the tips just brushing her spine on either side. "Where is the source of your discomfort?"

Entrapta bit her lip, swallowing the answer she longed to give, but also knew neither of them were truly ready for yet. So instead she rubbed her thighs together as discreetly as she could before replying, "From the location, it might be in the _levator scapulae_ , roughly halfway up my neck. I know that's a little deep, but with how much longer your fingers are than mine..." Other images flitted through her mind at the thought of where else those long, strong, thick fingers could reach deeply, but once again she kept herself in check. Hordak had been skittish enough just touching her neck and shoulders. Suggesting what she wanted to, even as a promise for the future, might send him running for the Northern Waste!

Hordak could tell she was holding back, and he was about to confront her when he noticed the subtle movements of her legs, and thus, her backside. His eyes widened, recalling what he had, "unfortunately" at the time, happened to overhear in conversations amongst his soldiers. The greatest source of a typical biological, humanoid Etherian female's pleasure was between her legs, and the way Entrapta shifted would be stimulating that area.

She was definitely, to use the vernacular, "turned on". Because of _him_!

Hordak breathed in as deeply as he could due to the limitations of his armor, before gently letting it back out again, trying to clear his mind. He moved his thumbs, savoring the silky skin that whispered against the slight texture of his own in that particular area. "Are you certain this is not uncomfortable for you?"

Entrapta knew what he meant, and that he needed reassurance. "It feels nice," she said. "The diamond-pattern on your palms and the underside of your fingers is similar to scales, and the surface is smooth overall, so it's not overwhelming me."

"Good," Hordak murmured, just barely loud enough for her to hear as he pressed his thumbs in, causing Entrapta to hiss in discomfort. "You would tell me if you were in pain, correct?"

"Bad pain, yes," Entrapta replied. "Massages are supposed to good-hurt or you can't get the knots out."

"True," Hordak said, recalling the numerous times he had massaged his own muscles, the wind-up of pain before the snap and dissipation of built-up tension. On that note, he traced each strand of her musculature, quite impressed with the muscle tone there. Of course, he should have known her muscles in that particular area would be quite developed due to what had to be the massive weight of her hair, but the density was still intriguing. He tried to keep his mind on the task at hand by reciting the name of each band of muscle he encountered, doing his level best to remain logical.

Yet he could not fully ignore the sensation of her skin moving so smoothly beneath his touch, or the scent of shampoo and Entrapta rising from her hair and scalp to tickle his nose in a way that somehow both comforted and aroused him.

Finally, Hordak found the knot, precisely where Entrapta had said she felt it. His hands shifted slightly, the expanse between his forefinger and thumb on each hand sliding up what he believed were called the posterior triangles of her trapezius muscle until the tips of his fingers brushed her clavicle.

Most people would find his current position, where he could so easily choke the life out of them, unnerving. But not Entrapta. In fact, she leaned back into his touch, her muscles as a whole relaxing slightly from the simple slide of his skin against hers.

Hordak shook his head to try and clear it again. He had a mission to fulfill, and his delay was only prolonging his lab partner's suffering.

Entrapta let out a grunt as Hordak dug his thumbs deep into her muscle that heightened into a whine as he slowly coaxed the knotted tissue into smoothing out. Hordak winced in sympathy. Entrapta's earlier theory about having slept wrong had to be correct in order to create such a nasty knot. Entrapta squeaked as the final kink was worked out, the nerves there pinging at the sudden release. Without conscious thought, Hordak lightened his touch just enough to soothe the muscle rather than working at it.

Entrapta moaned in reaction, a sound that caused an unfamiliar pressure in the region of Hordak's pelvic plate.

Hordak knew he should stop now that the problem was taken care of, but he didn't want to. The feel of her beneath his hands was simply glorious, and even when he loosened the knots in his own muscles, he usually took some time to relax the surrounding structures as well. He tried to pull some semblance of words into his brain to push out of his mouth, since the one whose opinion truly mattered in this was Entrapta's.

"Would you like me to stop, or shall I ensure there are no more problem areas?" Hordak asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic wasn't planned _at all_. It DOES fit in my "Behind the Curtain" timeline (you could even call it Part 3.5), but this is the start of a separate series with fics rated M due to more mature subject matter, so those who do not wish to subject themselves to any kind of pr0n or potentially uncomfortable topics can avoid them.
> 
> The way cinamoncune's art inspired me was it's the very lovely "It's too hot in here" trope, but that and its cousin "lab accident leads to dissolving clothes" have been used in this fandom before. So I thought, what ancient fanfic trope is similar, but I haven't seen yet in the Entrapdak corner? Thus the "give me a massage" trope sprung to mind. And whew, I did NOT expect where this fic went or it to hit the 30K word mark, but since people seem to like my shameless self indulgences, I felt the need to share. So here we go! Please.. enjoy?


	2. A Climactic Solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems inspiration bounces back and forth! The incredible [cinamoncune](https://cinamoncune.tumblr.com) has now drawn direct fanart of this fanfic inspired by her original art. :D (Say that five times fast) Please enjoy the steamy illustration and give her some love:
> 
> [Hordak Giving Entrapta a Steamy Massage](https://cinamoncune.tumblr.com/post/615697030446252032/ahahahahaha-i-read-mlledoux-s-new-fic-nsfw)

Entrapta was finding it very difficult to speak, herself, in that moment. She had thought she would be on the edge of overstimulation by now, but that wasn't the case. Oh, she was stimulated all right. Even though Hordak had been very efficient once his hands were on her, feeling the strength and power as he manipulated her muscles had sent warmth flowing throughout her body. She felt his hold on her easing, and twin lengths of hair shot out to wind around his wrists.

Hordak was shocked at first, but that quickly melted into amusement. Judging by the cadence of her breath, Entrapta was having as hard a time marshaling her thoughts as he had, but she'd found a way to make her response clear. Still, he stayed just as he was, neither continuing nor pulling away.

Entrapta could practically feel Hordak's smile, but she'd never been one to stand on dignity anyway. Life was too short. "Don't stop," she finally breathed. "It is best to be thorough when experimenting, after all."

Hordak leaned forward, fighting back a chuckle as he ensured no other part of him was touching her other than his hands. With his lips millimeters from her ear, he murmured, "As you wish."

Entrapta shivered, but definitely _not_ from cold. "Just gimme a sec," she said. "I need to re-position slightly." As she felt Hordak straighten, she scooted her chair forward slightly so she could rest her arms and fairly heavy breasts on her workbench. Hordak had no way of knowing that the black fabric around her neck and shoulders functioned, along with carefully-constructed reinforced fabric in the chest area, as a built-in bra. Having it slack meant much less support, and somehow they had been seeming to grow heavier as that warmth from Hordak's touch spread through her, tightening her nipples at the same time. "Okay, I'm good," she told him.

Hordak nodded, even though he knew she couldn't see it. Entrapta had braced herself on her workbench. However, that put her arms up too high for him to be able to work her shoulders and upper back properly. "Your muscles need to be at rest rather than compacted for me to fully succeed," he said.

"Oh? Oh!" Entrapta blushed, feeling horribly exposed even though the white portion of her outfit covered her chest more than well enough for modesty once she put her arms down so her gloved hands were in her lap. Then she realized her hair was still wrapped around Hordak's wrists. She allowed the purple tendrils to unwind, purposefully caressing him along the way. "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's.. fine," Hordak replied, even though no, it was not fine. His gauntlets fully covered his wrists, but Entrapta's hair had brushed the very base of his palms as it unwound. The sensation sent a shock through him, increasing the pressure yet again somehow, to the point he nearly wanted to double over. He had never felt such a thing before, as if blood were pooling and pressing against his bone-like pelvic plate from the inside. But that was ridiculous!

Hordak took as deep a breath as he could, marshaling his mental forces to the task at hand. _Not_ what was currently happening to his body. He breathed out, once again reciting each individual and group of muscles to try and keep his reaction to the feel of Entrapta's bare skin against his own to a minimum. Or at least, make an attempt. He swept his fingertips up to the top of Entrapta's neck, figuring that starting from the top would be the best. He repeated his mantra in the privacy of his own head, doing his best to convince himself this was just like massaging his own muscles. It was a medical treatment!

And yet, the sounds Entrapta was making rendered his efforts practically moot. As Hordak kneaded her well-developed muscles into compliance she would start with grunts and groans, but then those would turn into moans as the remaining tension was eased out. The kind of sounds his mind easily extrapolated to even more intimate activities, and _he_ was the cause of her obvious arousal.

Outwardly, Entrapta was relaxing bit by bit, but her insides were trembling in a jelly-like mass. She knew she would like the feel of Hordak touching her as she got more and more used to it, but this was absolutely crazy. Entrapta had always mentally scoffed, even as she emotionally wished it were true, at fictional descriptions of physical pleasure. Her own explorations were always logical, to the point of mechanical. She knew exactly what would bring her body from initial desire to climax the fastest through decades of experimentation.

Her neck and back had never factored in the slightest bit.

Yet here she was, a quivering mess within from Hordak giving her a simple massage!

Entrapta didn't just like, she _loved_ the way Hordak's skin felt against hers. Sadly, she also knew that meant touching him with her hands without some sort of barrier and not being overwhelmed was farther in the future than she had predicted. But for right now, she would savor the moment. Entrapta's eyes were closed, trying to keep her libido in check and failing miserably. Not being able to brace herself on the workbench meant her chest moved naturally with Hordak's movements, stimulating the undersides of her breasts. Her thighs pressed together, and her hips moved of their own accord, her body seeking relief from the tension that was building up inside her like a volcano.

Hordak wasn't faring much better. He tried to focus on the pride he felt as Entrapta's muscles relaxed beneath his touch. Instead, his attention kept wandering to the expanse of naturally tanned skin that was gaining a slightly richer tint in the wake of his ministrations. Entrapta was, in a word, beautiful. He should have thought "aesthetically pleasing", but emotions were welling up inside him that he felt powerless to stop. Her neck and back were perfectly symmetrical, a rarity across the universe. The smooth warmth of her skin seeped into his cooler touch, raising his own temperature. Muscle and bone were both perfectly crafted, as if she were designed with no flaws in mind. That was not to say her skin was unmarred. Darker patches littered the dusky landscape, both the odd shapes of burns and more slender ones indicating where she had been cut deeply enough to scar. One in particular very much concerned him. He passed his thumb over the four-inch long mark dangerously close to her spine.

Entrapta felt Hordak pause, then the way his thumb passed over a particular area directly between her shoulder blades several times. She knew what he was focused on, and she couldn't blame him. If she found a similar mark on him, she would definitely be concerned. Her emotions welled up, threatening to overwhelm her, but she forced them back down to a reasonable level so she could speak. "A new construct I was working on that I thought was stable was not," she explained. "I turned my back to record more data, and it suddenly exploded, sending bits everywhere. Including my back."

"Less than a centimeter to the left, and you would have been paralyzed from the arms down," Hordak intoned, his voice deep and gruff with concern.

"I was lucky," Entrapta admitted. "Thankfully, I was fifteen, so my robo-parents were still around to patch me up. Now I never turn my back on a project, even if I think everything is going well."

"Thankfully," Hordak echoed, still gently stroking the scar. "Etheria would be a much poorer place without you, Entrapta."

Entrapta smiled, even though Hordak couldn't see it. "Oh, I would have found ways to keep inventing. A little paralysis never stops a good scientist!"

Hordak stopped, blinked, then snorted in amusement despite himself. "Your enthusiasm and optimism never cease to amaze me," he said.

"Nah, I'm just too stubborn to accept words like 'impossible' or 'you can't do that'," Entrapta replied. "The more you tell me I can't do something, the harder I'll work to prove you wrong. General 'you', of course."

"I had surmised as much," Hordak told her. "You are one of the most determined individuals I have ever met."

Entrapta hummed happily. "Stubborn, you mean. The word is stubborn."

"I believe the Etherian phrase is 'to-may-to, to-mah-to'," Hordak responded, as deadpan as possible.

Entrapta chuckled, then gasped as Hordak's hands had begun moving again during their conversation, and he had just found another knot in her muscles she had been unaware of.

Hordak dug in with his thumbs, having felt a minuscule knot deep within her righthand _erector spinae_ muscles roughly three-quarters of the way down her shoulder blades. The back of her shirt stopped just below her shoulder blades, so he didn't have far to go. A fact he was very conflicted about. The logical part of him, as well as a deeply ingrained part of his mind that was jabbering nonsense, was relieved. However, there was another part of him that did not want to stop caressing.. no. Massaging.. no. _Touching_ Entrapta. He tried to reason with himself, to point out that she was likely close to the point of being overwhelmed, and yet a larger part of him was enjoying this particular exercise far too much. What would it be like in the future when it was not just his hands, but his entire body touching hers? Even the thought made him shiver with an unfamiliar emotion he could only categorize as delight.

Feelings forbidden to normal Clones. Another flaw in his cloning that only further cemented Horde Prime's proclamation that he was an abomination. A massive _deviation_ from his progenitor's perfection.

But Horde Prime, and thus the Imperial Horde, did not exist in Despondos. The only Horde here was Hordak's. _He_ was the leader. _He_ made the rules.

And despite his decaying body, his spirit was still alive. A fact that Hordak had studiously ignored until Entrapta barged her way into his life.

His heart.

So here, Hordak's feelings were his own. He was the only one of his kind. So if he desired.. his mind skittered away from the other word that came to mind.. Entrapta, that was the way it would be. Especially since she had expressed similar feelings in regards to him. Although he had absolutely no idea why or how that could possibly happen.

Still, something like this should not be rushed. Entrapta had already made tremendous strides today allowing Hordak to not only touch her skin-to-skin, but give her a massage, which she definitely appeared to enjoy. Perhaps eventually she would allow this to become a regular occurrence, and not only her back and neck, but her arms as well. He had no idea how sensitive her legs were, so that would necessitate a conversation, but it could continue to be a wonderful way to advance their physical relationship without going farther than they were ready for.

Hordak let out a small sigh as he gave the last strip of available skin a proper rub-down, his fingers and palms kneading the muscles with both strength and tenderness before sweeping his fingers gently up either side of Entrapta's spine until he reached her neck once more. His effort was rewarded by a sound he only describe as a mewl, and a shiver, which made him chuckle deep in his chest.

He should simply let her go, remove his hands and allow her to refasten her collar. Yet he found himself enthralled once again by the nape of her neck and fighting an absolutely absurd urge.

Usually not being able to think was a scary situation for Entrapta, but in this case, she was far too busy _feeling_. There had to be some kind of magic in Hordak's hands because he had transformed her into a writhing mass of warm goo in the wake of just a simple backrub. She knew she hadn't been helping the situation, stimulating herself as he did so, but she had found herself powerless to stop. Her entire neck and upper back were throbbing with heat even as her muscles were fully relaxed. Then that little trick at the end had sent lightning up her spine, to her brain, then prickled along every nerve in her body to harden her nipples even more and coalesce between her legs. Entrapta could feel she had already dampened her clothing from arousal, and she would definitely need to change after this, but her clit was throbbing from the lack of release. Rubbing her thighs together had ended up only heightening the sensation, not bringing relief, and she found herself wanting to sob.

Then Entrapta realized Hordak had stopped moving, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders. Yet she could somehow feel the weight of his gaze on the nape of her neck. Entrapta felt herself blush even harder, calling to mind how some cultures considered that area to be unbearably erotic. She didn't know how, but she could tell by the slight tremor in his hands that he was debating with himself.

"It's okay, Hordak. Tell me what you want," she finally managed to say.

Hordak had not even realized he was leaning forward slightly until Entrapta's question pulled him out of his reverie. He blinked and straightened. "It's nothing," he said, and started to pull his hands away.

Only to find his wrists bound once again so he couldn't.

"I don't care if you think it's silly or foolish," Entrapta continued. "I'm your.. partner. I'm not going to judge you, and what you may think is weird may be common, but you just don't know it."

Hordak's own blush deepened, and he could feel the heat rising from his cheeks and radiating from the tips of his ears. "I..." He hesitated. Even voicing his wayward thoughts was something simply _not done_ , and he found himself fighting his conditioning once more. Then a stray comment he had heard from time to time floated across his awareness: ask and you shall receive. If he didn't ask, there was no chance for him to receive.

"The worst that can happen is I say 'no', and if I do, I'll explain why," Entrapta said, doing her best to encourage her skittish partner.

Hordak swallowed before speaking. "I feel this absurd urge to.. press my lips against the back of your neck."

Entrapta fought back a whimper as Hordak's admission sent a fresh wave of electricity crackling beneath her skin, sparking every nerve ending she possessed. "I think.. I would like that," she said, knowing she sounded out of breath. "You can kiss the back of my neck."

Now Hordak's hands were shaking outright. "I have never.. kissed.. anyone before," he admitted.

Entrapta smiled. "Yes you have. You've kissed my hair, and it felt really good" she said encouragingly. "You can kiss the back of my neck the same way."

Hordak felt the urge to smack his palm to his forehead in the face of his own stupidity, but thankfully Entrapta's continued hold on his wrists prevented him. The only reason he could think of why he didn't make the connection was because the kisses to her hair were meant to be courtly, polite, and his current feelings and certainly his intent were anything but. However, it did give him a baseline to work from, and he was grateful Entrapta had made the comparison.

Like her hair, Entrapta's skin was far too soft to be treated with anything less than a caress, and yet Hordak did not want to touch her too lightly in case it would cause her discomfort. His lips were thin enough that he had to be careful, unlike Entrapta's much fuller ones. The thought of them against his own skin...

He was getting sidetracked.

Hordak then breathed in and held it so the air would not further tickle the tiny hairs he had noted on the back of her neck. He analyzed the proper trajectory before closing his eyes and bowing his head to touch his lips gently but firmly to his delectable target.

Entrapta felt as if someone had used a Horde baton set to "nirvana" on her spine as the sensation of Hordak's lips whispering so tenderly against her skin set her earlier electrified nerves ablaze, tossing her into the heart of bliss. She could feel her body tense as waves of release detonated between her legs and in her heart, sending pleasure through every available pathway. She would have been completely overwhelmed, if not for the grounding presence of Hordak's hands still on her shoulders.

Hordak felt Entrapta tense, and immediately pulled his lips away from her skin, straightening his spine to give her more space. He tried to reclaim his hands as well, but her hair was still wrapped around his wrists. So he watched in fascination and not a little horror as she all but convulsed, letting out a nasal, high-pitched whine before her arms lifted onto her workbench and she bent her neck to rest her forehead against her self-made pillow. Hordak was still concerned, and yet, he was absolutely intrigued by the reaction of the hair _not_ around his wrists during Entrapta's.. whatever it was. Her hair curled in separate little circles like when she was calculating, but this wasn't a handful. Each ponytail currently sported thousands of wriggling curls, writhing in a way that definitely did not indicate pain. The dance was graceful, sensual, and mesmerizing.

Entrapta's hair slowly calmed down in time with her breathing, which had been coming in deep yet raspy pants. Hordak gave her a few more moments, allowing her hair to go completely limp before venturing to ask, "Entrapta, are you all right?"

Entrapta smiled, and she knew if Hordak could see it, he would know it was positively goofy. "I'm amazing," she breathed, drawing out every single syllable to put as much emphasis on the word as she possibly could.

Hordak blinked, even more confused now. The tone of Entrapta's voice was undeniably blissful, content, almost slurred in her relaxation. He hated to draw her out of it, but he had to know what was going on! "What _was_ that?" he finally ventured to ask.

Entrapta stiffened slightly as Hordak's question penetrated her consciousness and overall haze of well-being. "You.. don't know what that was?" she asked, raising her head slowly and beginning to look at him after she asked her question, then blushing deeply as she realized she still had hold of his wrists with her hair. She grinned sheepishly before unwinding the tendrils from her inadvertent captive.

The blush on Hordak's cheeks that had subsided to a pale pink deepened once more, but this time at his lack of knowledge. Especially since Entrapta was taking it for granted he already knew. "No, I do not," he admitted.

"Well," Entrapta said, a little breathily in the wake of such intense sensation, "let me fasten the top of my outfit. Then I can turn around and explain without a wardrobe malfunction."

"Wardrobe malfunction?" Hordak asked.

"The top of my outfit helps keep my breasts in place," Entrapta replied, deciding that being as matter-of-fact as possible would be the best policy in the face of Hordak's lack of knowledge. "Most people with a chest the size of mine wear a specialized piece of underwear called a bra to keep them from bouncing all over the place, but I learned early on bras are _really_ uncomfortable for me. So I had to invent an alternative."

Hordak had never considered that before. He watched as two tendrils of Entrapta's hair separated themselves out again, then an idea hit him. "Would it be all right if I refastened your clothing for you? The closures do not look to be exceedingly difficult."

The locks of hair froze just above the ribbed, dark-colored fabric. "I.. don't see why not," Entrapta replied. "They're just hook-and-eye closures."

Once Entrapta's hair had fully retreated, Hordak grasped the fabric on either side of Entrapta's neck. His eyes widened slightly as he realized how dense yet stretchy the material was, then the amount of strength needed to pull the two sides together was far more than he would have guessed. His cheeks and the tips of his ears burned as he found himself calculating the amount of weight that had to be supported by the secret harness.

Hordak did his best to focus on the task at hand, threading each hook through the corresponding eye with care, prolonging the fabric-dulled contact. However, he could not completely erase the images his mind was painting of the heft and dimensions of Entrapta's breasts. He knew they were larger than most through simple observation, but he had never considered the potential mass. Something inside him wriggled in delight at the thought that some day he would be able to further develop his hypotheses with hands-on experimentation.

But today was most certainly not that day.

At last, the final hook caught its matching eye just below Entrapta's hairline, and the process was complete. Hordak stepped back, technically satisfied with his work, despite the wanton impulse from within that expressed its wish he had helped Entrapta _out_ of her shirt, rather than back into it.

Entrapta fully turned around in her chair so she could face Hordak directly. She initially considered the possibility that he was only pretending, but his honest confusion and discomfort at his lack of knowledge were plain for her to see. His arms had even retreated to cross over his chest defensively once he had finished refastening her clothing.

What else could she do but tell him? If Hordak didn't know what just happened, he also wouldn't know that he was the cause of something incredible.

" _That_ , Hordak, was an orgasm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am completely and absolutely blown away by the response to the first chapter! ALL of you, yes, you. Lurker, kudos-leaver, commenter, combination of any and all of the above, have once again given me such a mood and courage boost! Thank you for taking me and my stories under your wings. Y'all are the best. Just sayin', Entrapdak fandom is awesome!


	3. A Monumental First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Updated 05/01/20:** Once again I am absolutely floored by the reception this fic has received! Another amazing artist and writer, [ararouge](https://www.instagram.com/ararouge/) has drawn an illustration sketch for this chapter, which I have linked in the appropriate place in the story. Thank you so very much for the permission to link! :)

"An.. orgasm," Hordak repeated, rolling the word around in his brain and on his tongue, trying to take it in.

"I'd always thought stories about being able to orgasm without direct genital stimulation were unlikely at best and improbable at worst. Then again, I was stimulating myself some, but the thought of climax simply from a non-erotic massage and a single kiss is.. incredible," Entrapta continued. "I wonder if we're just that physically compatible at least on the level of touch, or if there's some biological reason, given that you're not originally from this planet. Maybe to do with hormones or pheromones or--."

"Entrapta!" Hordak hated to cut into Entrapta's train of thought, but he had absolutely no context for what she was talking about. Entrapta stopped talking immediately and stared up at him with wide eyes. "I have no idea what this.. orgasm.. is."

Entrapta blinked, her mind stalled incredulously. "You don't even know what an orgasm is?" she asked.

"No," Hordak confirmed, his arms still firmly crossed over his chest.

"It's..." Entrapta paused, trying to get her mental gears working again. "Something I apparently take for granted," she said, followed by a short, self-deprecating laugh as a tendril of hair scratched her head. "I'm trying to think of a way to explain it," she said, wanting to make sure Hordak knew she wasn't blowing him off.

Of course, that turn of phrase sent Entrapta's brain barreling down paths that were not productive at the moment. Thankfully, she was able to reel herself back in through sheer force of will.

Then the length of hair scratching Entrapta's head lifted into a hand, the index finger extended up in the air as what she hoped was the right wording came to mind. "Think of the humanoid body as the boiler of a steam engine," Entrapta began. "Sexual arousal causes a build-up of 'steam', if you will. The more steam in the boiler, the more pressure it's under. The pressure can be relieved over time like using a steam valve, but in the case of the body, that steam is pleasure. So rather than letting it go bit by bit, if you let it build up until the boiler explodes, it's actually a good thing, in this case. The steam rockets through the body's systems, creating uncontrollable spasms as well as vocal expressions of pitches, tones, and lengths that vary from person to person."

Hordak frowned, his brow ridges drawing together. "That doesn't sound very pleasurable," he said.

Entrapta tapped a gloved finger against her lips. "Ah-ha!" she cried, this time her gloved hand raising to point upwards towards the sky. "Think of the way you feel when you are knitting!"

Now a brow ridge rose, Hordak giving her a look that was both intrigued and confused. "Excuse me?"

"Humor me," Entrapta said, before settling in to continue her explanation. "You start out with just a few stitches, right? Then anticipation builds as you add rows, and whatever you are creating takes shape, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Hordak drawled, drawing out the vowel in consideration.

"At long last, you make that final stitch and take a look at the finished product. Doesn't it feel great?"

Hordak thought back, finding to his own astonishment, Entrapta was right. There was a feeling of immense satisfaction at seeing the results of his work, and the more complex the project, the more intense the sensation. "Yes, it does."

"Sexual pleasure can be the same way," Entrapta said. "That final burst of good-feelings during sex is called an orgasm. Of course, there are a lot of ways to get there and even different intensities and sensations that can occur, but let's stick to the basics for now."

Hordak blushed profusely. "But even I know what we did just now wasn't sex!" he burst out.

Entrapta bit back a laugh, not wanting Hordak to misconstrue her mirth. He was just so _adorable_ sometimes. "You're right," she confirmed, "but sexual arousal does not require actual sex of any kind to build up. Just stimulation, and attraction helps a lot. Think about it this way: how did you feel while you were giving me the massage?"

Entrapta knew she had hit her target when Hordak's arms dropped, and his cheeks somehow filled with even more color. His eyes took on a slightly glazed quality.

"It was as if I never wanted to stop touching you," Hordak said, knowing that in order to truly understand, he would have to be honest with her. His partner, in so many ways. "I.. liked the reactions you were having, even though I have no idea why. Then the sounds you were making," Hordak curled his hands into fists, "especially coupled with the smoothness of your skin and strength of your muscles..." Hordak paused again, realization dawning. "I felt pressure.. in an area where that makes no sense. And my heart was pounding, but I recognized the beat pattern, even though was stronger than usual."

"You actually did feel pressure?" Entrapta asked, tilting her head to the side in curiosity. "Where?"

Hordak idly wondered if his face and entire ears this time would ever be the same again due to the sheer amount of blood pumping through them. "A place that Cl.. er.. I was raised never to question or even think about."

"Would you mind showing me?" Entrapta gently inquired. "Just over your clothing! I know you're uncomfortable, so I won't push, but I would like to understand more about your biology."

Hordak sighed harshly and made a frustrated gesture with his right hand. "I don't _know_ anything about this aspect of my biology myself!" he snapped. "This _isn't supposed to happen!_ "

Entrapta's mind immediately made the connection, remembering back to their conversation near Kudu and Kevin's farm belowground. "Those of your species bred for the military were meant to have their reproductive instincts discarded."

Hordak snarled and whirled around. He really, _really_ needed to hit something. Then he spied what used to be a large piece of machinery that had been partially melted and was beyond repair. It had been brought into the Sanctum to be broken down into usable scrap, but now, it would suit his current purpose. He stalked over and punched with all his might, making a satisfying dent in the metal.

Entrapta watched, wide-eyed, as Hordak whaled on the unresisting hunk of scrap. Part of her couldn't help but admire and be thrilled by the display of sheer strength and power, but the majority was focused more on the frustration, the _fear_ in his eyes.

If she ever found out who the irresponsible geneticist AND the one responsible for Hordak's lack of education about his own biology were, there would be hell to pay for causing her current lab partner and future bed partner so much psychological pain.

Once Hordak's target was an unrecognizable lump, he leaned his right forearm against it, then rested his forehead on top of his armor there. He'd finally wore his temper out, his hearts pounding painfully from the exertion. He knew he shouldn't have done that, but it was the only outlet he knew for the maelstrom of negative emotions that had welled up inside him. He was broken, useless, an _abomination_.

"Hordak?"

Hordak's ears immediately perked up, but inside, another fear tried to push the emptiness within him left in the wake of his intense physical and emotional outpouring aside. Entrapta had seen him rage before, but not like this. He didn't want to look, didn't want to _know_ beyond any doubt that he had frightened her.

Entrapta recognized Hordak's body language. He was having a fit of self-loathing after expending his frustration on the hunk of scrap. It still amazed her that she could read him so well, when she had such a hard time decoding the emotions of all the other organic beings she had come into contact with. Then again, she could also read the nonverbal communication of robots, which other Etherians simply regarded as machines.

Well, this time she wasn't going to let him wallow. Determination set the lines of her face, her jaw clenched, eyes narrowed and brows drawn down. Entrapta hopped off of her chair and approached Hordak, not using her hair to move for once. She knew at this point, actions would speak much louder than words, so once she was within range, she took Hordak's left hand in both of her gloved ones.

Gloved hands covered in declarations of Hordak's feelings for her, woven into every handmade stitch.

Hordak froze, trying to comprehend what was going on. He had just reduced a broken machine to a formless mass! And yet, he knew the weave of Entrapta's gloves as intimately as the patterns on his palms. Even using both hands, hers were so much smaller that his fingers dangled almost entirely below her grip. Slowly, tentatively, he curled his fingers upward to cup the side of hers, her pinky not even reaching his index finger, leaving a small gap before her ring finger picked up the slack.

Entrapta smiled, heartened by Hordak's reaction. She couldn't help the faint blush that came to her cheeks as Hordak's wrapped his fingers around her own, both acknowledging and accepting her presence, her touch.

"You don't have to deal with things alone anymore, you know," Entrapta said quietly, trying not to break the relative hush that had come over the Sanctum. "You have a partner."

Hordak found his emotional heart lifting as his physical hearts began the increasingly familiar trip-thump pattern they only did around Entrapta. He gave her fingers a light squeeze. "Once again, you are right. I do have a partner." He finally raised his head and turned to look at her, stunned by what he saw. She wasn't scared of him in the least. Even though he focused his gaze between her eyes, the expression within them was plain to see. She wanted to help him, soothe him, get to the bottom of this, yes, in a scientific way, but also out of.. true caring.

A look Hordak could never have dreamed would ever be directed at him.

"We can figure all this out together. If you want to," Entrapta said, doing her best to be reassuring. "The ball is in your court, as they say."

"The one time I.. asked.. about physical differences I noticed between myself and others, I was..." Hordak forced himself to take several deep-as-he-could breaths to try and keep something that was lurking in his subconscious at bay. "Severely punished," he finally said.

"Oh Hordak," Entrapta murmured, and began to move her thumbs, brushing over the skin below the base of his own thumb in an effort to both encourage and soothe him.

"The shape of my pelvic plate is different." Now the words were starting to pour out of him, as if Entrapta's gentle touch had eased the stopper from a barrel, allowing a torrent of what little he did know to flow freely. "As is my perineal plate. My theory is that they had to take material from the perineal plate to change the shape of my pelvic plate, but I have no idea why. It makes no sense."

"How are they different?" Entrapta asked, keeping her tone soft while continuing to caress him.

"Most military-designed members of my species have just a slight bulge at the apex of their pelvic plate. Mine is.. substantially bigger. I suppose you could call it bulbous," Hordak replied. "As for my perineal plate, the material must be thinner than is typical since my fellow soldiers could take a blow between the legs and not miss a step, as if it didn't hurt at all. The one time it happened to me..." Hordak winced. "It was highly unpleasant. So I learned to protect that area, knowing I had such an unfortunate vulnerability. Thankfully our enemies tended not to even try it since it didn't work on the majority."

Entrapta could feel a theory forming in her mind, but she needed further confirmation. "Did you ever see any other of your species with the same shape of pelvic plate? You might not have done so consciously if you got punished just for making the observation, but maybe subconsciously?"

If it weren't for the constant, soothing motion of Entrapta's thumbs, Hordak doubted he would be able to consider her words. However, her touch reminded him that she would never punish him, never purposefully _hurt_ him, especially not for simply making a scientific inquiry. He cast his mind back, trying to think of anything he might have noticed.

Hordak's eyes widened as realization dawned, then raised and turned his head to look between Entrapta's eyebrows as memories flooded in. "Yes! A few, and every single one attained the rank of General."

Entrapta smiled and gave an emphatic nod, her thumbs stopping their movement before she lightly tugged on Hordak's hand with both of her own. "If your species is genetically modified to carry out particular functions, then it would make sense. I'm not sure if it specifically applies in your case, but at least in biological Etherian males, there is a greater concentration of a hormone that increases aggression called testosterone. The hormone is made by organs called the testicles, which in your case might be the cause of the much bigger bulge!"

Entrapta's theory hit Hordak like a sledgehammer. Hordak knew what testicles were, but he had never made the correlation. "Military units have no reproductive ability," he recited, recalling the statement drilled into him repeatedly before leaving the pod.

"Maybe they don't _while they are in danger_!" Entrapta exclaimed, the idea bursting into her awareness like a supernova. She bounced a little in place, trying not to jostle Hordak in the process. "You've made it sound like military-engineered members of your species are meant to fight and die on the battlefield. But you haven't! I mean, yes, there is a war going on, but I don't think you see the current Princesses as any kind of massive threat. Also, I don't know if this would play a part, but maybe on some biological level, your body recognizes you do not have to deal with your medical condition alone anymore. That you have a partner."

Entrapta's theory made far too much sense for Hordak to ignore. He had never heard of any military unit "retiring". You fought until you died for the Glory of Prime, and that was a military Clone's purpose. Hordak straightened and turned more towards Entrapta. "I did feel pressure while massaging you, but not at the.. bulge," he said. "It was higher. Roughly here." Hordak blushed slightly as he placed his free right hand over the area in question.

Entrapta blinked. "Hordak, that's exactly where your penis would be, if you had one," she told him. "Or at least, that's the case with biological humanoid Etherian males."

"I do not have such a structure," Hordak said with a shake of his head, letting his right hand drop. "It makes no sense. That area is perfectly flat."

Entrapta hummed thoughtfully. "I think that will definitely bear exploring in the future," she said. "It sounds like you might have some of the internal structures that would support a penis, even if you don't have one. Out of pure scientific curiosity, of course!" Entrapta smiled up at Hordak. "Having a penis or lack thereof makes no difference, at least to me."

"Entrapta," Hordak breathed, unable to get anything other than her name past his lips. Her proclamation was something he didn't know he needed. They had never discussed whether Entrapta had any physical preferences, and the niggle of doubt that even if she could overlook the overall condition of his body, the configuration of his genitals, or lack thereof, might put her off had now been dismissed. He was nearly overwhelmed by an urge to hold her, almost a _need_ to feel her body close to his.

Entrapta could see the longing in Hordak's eyes, and she found herself blushing, wanting to look down so she wouldn't be overwhelmed by the intensity. However, she could tell he still needed comfort, and she was finally in uncharted territory, unable to interpret his exact thoughts.

Entrapta swallowed before speaking. "What is it you need, Hordak? Can you tell me? I'm.. unfamiliar with this," she admittedly, somehow feeling slightly shy in that moment.

Hordak let out a breath and started to withdraw his hand from both of hers. "I'm fine," he said.

Entrapta gripped his captive hand, not allowing him to pull away. "Please tell me, Hordak." She looked up at him, focusing her gaze between his brow ridges, but to her the emotions in his glowing red eyes were plain to see. "I want to know."

Hordak breathed in, then let it out in a harsh sigh. "I have this absurd, overwhelming impulse to put my arms around you," he said. "However, I am fully aware of how 'pinchy' my armor is, now having experimented on myself to find out the truth of the matter. I refuse to harm you, even in such a small way, and that desire is far greater than the other."

Entrapta hummed, offshoots of hair coming up to curl in calculation.

Hordak blushed despite himself, recalling the even tighter, multitude of curls that had heralded Entrapta's earlier.. orgasm.

"Ah-ha!" Entrapta cried, a smile rapidly crossing her face as she beamed up at Hordak. "I have an idea! Come with me!"

Entrapta didn't really wait for an answer, and Hordak found himself dragged across the Sanctum as Entrapta switched her grip from both of her hands to one, then his left hand to his right. She kept a firm hold on him as she walked, leading him who knew where.

Entrapta made a beeline for what she privately called his "backup throne", an absurdly large, incredibly cushy chair covered in leather dyed a deep green to match the metal most of the items in the Sanctum were made of. Hordak would often sit there when he needed a moment, but not a prolonged rest. This time, however, _she_ was going to be the one sitting on it.

Once they reached the chair, Entrapta let go of Hordak and spun around.

"My coveralls are made of rubber-infused canvas," Entrapta said. "If I put the straps up, that should give lots of room for you to hug me. I figure if I sit down and you kneel, I'll even be able to hug you back with my legs!"

All Hordak could do was stare, utterly amazed at how quickly Entrapta had come up with a solution. She was showing him, without hesitation, that she wanted him to touch her. He also realized the position she was suggesting would be very.. intimate, but she showed not even a trace of discomfort.

"If you are certain that would be acceptable?" Hordak inquired, wanting to be absolutely sure.

"I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise," Entrapta said, her smile never wavering. "Just give me one sec!" She quickly brought up first one strap of her coveralls, slipping her arm through before using that same hand to lift the strap on the other side. The whole operation only took a few seconds. Once Entrapta was sure everything was in place, she jumped and used her hair to vault her entire body backwards with an "Alley-oop!", landing safely on the chair cushion. Her legs dangled off the edge, which she spread as wide as possible along with her arms and hair like a starfish with extra points. "Ready!"

Hordak bit back a groan as his blood thickened and heated, flowing like molasses through his veins at the sight of Entrapta's current position. Her demeanor was pure innocent playfulness, but the way her legs, arms, and hair were all splayed in welcome brought much more erotic images to mind. He approached her slowly, each step bringing him closer to something he knew would change his life forever. Yet this was completely uncharted territory, and a little trepidation was to be expected in the face of the unknown, wasn't it?

Entrapta waited patiently, watching Hordak's emotions play across his face, emphasized by the movements of his ears. She wondered if he had any idea how expressive his features were when not schooled into severity. In her opinion, it was absolutely, positively adorable. The only negative emotion that lurked in the back of her mind was to slow-torture whoever thought it a good idea to leave members of its species like Hordak in the dark when it came to their own bodies and potential sexual characteristics.

Yes, it would be exciting to explore as a scientist, but even someone as cut off from organic beings as Entrapta had been knew the basics of both reproduction and pleasure. Hordak, apparently, had no idea whatsoever, only having his troops as an example, and they were all Etherian.

Entrapta was more than happy to help Hordak along his own journey, one they had agreed upon would eventually dovetail into shared territory anyway.

Hordak finally stood before Entrapta, his entire body trembling with both anticipation and nervousness. He had never truly held Entrapta, in any capacity. Yet there she was, so warm he could feel the heat radiating off her body, and a smile welcoming him with unabashed affection.

Hordak slowly lowered himself to his knees, having calculated exactly how he could embrace Entrapta without pinching her with his armor. He only had to shuffle forward a little until his torso pressed against the edge of the chair, then he reached out with his arms, carefully winding them around Entrapta's small, coverall-protected waist.

A high-pitched squeal of excitement escaped despite Entrapta's best efforts not to move or make a sound until she was sure Hordak was in whatever position he wished to take up. Almost instinctively, her legs closed, and she squeezed him, increasing the pressure in tiny increments until her ankles hooked at his back. Once the action was complete, Entrapta fought back a joyful laugh as Hordak snuggled.. actually _snuggled_.. against her, rubbing his cheek and head against her stomach.

The only word Hordak could think of to describe how he felt was "blissful". Entrapta's legs might not be long, but they were incredibly strong. Steel wrapped in pillowy softness that felt so utterly _right_ around his torso. He could wrap both long arms around her waist with plenty of overlap, but her wide hips and shapely buttocks gave him a perfect shelf to rest his limbs upon so he wouldn't tire. Though nothing, _nothing_ could have prepared him for the heavenly feel of what Entrapta referred to as her "pooch". It was softer than any cushion he had ever experienced, even with the coveralls keeping him from what was likely the full effect.

The rest of the world no longer existed. There was only Entrapta, the center of his emotional universe.

[The Center of His Emotional Universe](https://www.instagram.com/p/B_LhkRWgFTD/) by [ararouge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ararouge/pseuds/Ararouge)

Entrapta bit her lip, enjoying this even more than she had expected. Hordak was so firm, unyielding between her thighs, keeping them spread at the apex despite her ankles being able to lock behind his back. She flushed deeply as she thought about other positions this might happen in, her libido satisfied, but still curling lazily like a well-satisfied feline who'd found the perfect patch of warm moonshine. 

The only problem was, Entrapta wanted to touch Hordak even more. Her fingers curled as she studied the lines of armor wrapped over Hordak's shoulders that were normally hidden by his cloak. Yet between those was an expanse of his clothing. Entrapta couldn't decide what to do. No matter how enticing the blue skin stretched out beneath the band of fabric, trying to reach it would mean leaning forward and potentially squashing his head. On the other hand, placing her hands higher might be close enough to Hordak's brain stem port that it would make him nervous.

Entrapta swallowed. All she could do was ask. "Hordak?"

Hordak hummed in acknowledgement.

"I'd like to put my hands on your back. Just on the cloth between your shoulders! Would that be all right, or is it too close to the port on the back of your neck?" The words came out nearly in a jumble, before Entrapta potentially lost her nerve.

Hordak froze, tensing slightly. Entrapta wanted to touch him with her gloved hands, of her own accord! That newfound sense of longing flowed through him again. He had a moment of trepidation before forcing himself to relax. Despite her prehensile hair, and even if Entrapta knew what penetrating his brain stem port could do to him, he reasoned that she had no reason to hurt him. She had reassured him time and again she.. liked him, just the way he was. It wouldn't be her hair near there, anyway, but her hands. Strong fingers and broad palms, covered in gloves of his own creation.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Entrapta said, offering him an out.

"Yes."

Entrapta tilted her head. "Yes, I shouldn't have asked?"

"No!" Hordak shouted, his head snapping up to look at her before he gentled his tone and expression. "Yes, you may put your hands on my upper back."

Entrapta couldn't help but smile. "Thank you," she said. Then she was astonished as Hordak did not lay his head back down right away, allowing her to see the shift as she slipped her hands over his shoulders to splay across his cloth-covered back. Hordak's eyes closed, his ears drooped, and a sound she had only ever heard from Imp before emerged from Hordak's throat. It was a cross between a low-pitched chirp and a mechanical beep, and in Entrapta's opinion, was one of the cutest things she had ever heard.

Hordak himself had no idea he was vocalizing, even though he felt movement in his throat. He was too lost in the sensations Entrapta was evoking as she began to subconsciously knead his own muscles through the fabric of his clothing. Thankfully, he still had a decent amount of muscle structure in his back, accentuated by his armor, so she actually could. She was holding him so firmly, yet tenderly. Touching him in a way no one else ever had. Now he understood her reactions to his intended-to-be-merely-therapeutic massage. It wasn't until her palms passed over muscles that had tightened to hold his head up that he laid it back down, whimpering at just how good it felt to have his skull cradled in barely-contained softness.

Then it happened. Something about the current angle of his head brought something entirely new to his senses. He inhaled, deeply, and suddenly the pressure from earlier was back. He groaned as it seemed his pelvic plate grew heavier, and once he concentrated, he realized Entrapta was very likely right. It felt as if something internal was being constrained by the unyielding material around it. That in combination with the pressure up higher started to cause him quite a bit of discomfort.

Then Hordak remembered what Entrapta had done earlier. She had been moving her hips, now he knew to stimulate herself. Would something similar work for him? Hordak blushed brightly. There was no way to move without Entrapta seeing, knowing what he was doing.

Entrapta could tell Hordak was thinking by the way his muscles tensed, and the chirping stopped. She gentled her touch, intending to soothe rather than massage. A few minutes of silence passed, then she decided to try and find out what was interfering with his enjoyment of the moment. She stilled her hands completely before softly asking, "Is something wrong, Hordak?"

Hordak tried to marshal his thoughts into a coherent enough form to speak. "I.. don't know," he admitted. "The pressure is back, and I think you might be right about the presence of _something_ at the apex of my pelvic plate." Heat rose into Hordak's cheeks and the tips of his ears, turning them rose-colored. He tried to think logically, but it was nearly beyond him. If he didn't communicate his thoughts to Entrapta, she couldn't help him try to understand what was happening, or how to alleviate his discomfort. "I noticed one of the things that seemed to help you.. orgasm.. was moving your hips."

Now it was Entrapta's turn to blush, rich color rising from her chest to flood her cheeks. "I don't know if that would help you or not. It works for me because my genitalia is located directly between my legs, so squeezing my thighs together and moving my hips applies pressure and friction."

"Pressure and friction," Hordak slowly repeated, as if trying to register those concepts in his mind. Figuring he had absolutely nothing to lose at this point, he shifted his hips slightly, allowing the bulge of his pelvic plate to go between his thighs. He closed his thighs and rocked his hips.

Hordak's eyes slammed shut and he moaned uncontrollably as a multitude of sensations radiated from his pelvic region. The friction between the flesh of his thighs and the skin over his pelvic plate was breathtaking. Not only that, the increase in pressure around the bulge caused whatever was inside to.. lag, for lack of a better term, causing pleasurable internal friction as well. If only there was a way to relieve the pressure above the bulge!

Then Hordak realized his current position allowed a slight experiment. He rolled his hips forward, pushing that uncomfortable remaining pressure point against the lightly padded wooden ridge where the bottom of his chair met the seat cushion. A heady Imperial curse spilled from his lips, and he snarled in satisfaction.

Entrapta's blush deepened as she watched Hordak's movements with utter fascination. Just like he was in every other subject, Hordak was a very quick study. Hordak's hold around her waist tightened as he began to move his hips in a rocking, rolling rhythm that set fire to Entrapta's own imagination. His upper body moved only slightly, and she realized he was using her as an anchor while his lower body did the work. Once again, she was enthralled by both his expressions and the sounds he was making. Entrapta couldn't help but think about what it would feel like if he were moving his hips against _her_. Rubbing his admitted pelvic bulge against her soft, slick folds rather than his own thighs. Entrapta made a keening sound, her hands moving in rhythm with Hordak's hips, pushing down lightly with every retraction and firmly pulling cloth, skin, and muscles up towards her with every thrust.

Hordak was very aware of the way Entrapta was touching him, making him feel even more powerful and that his current actions were simply.. right. His torso slipped downward slightly in the wake of a particularly energetic thrust, and the catalyst for this whole situation was presented for his enjoyment, the opening of his nose nearly flush with the crotch of her coveralls.

_This_ was what had made the pressure spike! Then he remembered Entrapta said biological humanoid Etherian females' genitalia was located between their legs. He had heard of some species, particularly those where a penis was involved in reproduction, where fluid was produced to ease a coupling. That was when he realized the color of Entrapta's coveralls was slightly darker. What set him off must be the scent of her readiness! Somehow his body knew hers was prepared, and wanted to fulfill that role.

Entrapta had expected to feel embarrassed as Hordak avidly sniffed her, but even the impulse to apologize quickly died on its way between her brain and mouth. In fact, it turned her on even more, especially since Hordak's hips now moved rhythmically, more slowly, closer to a cadence that would make sense during intercourse rather than, for lack of a better term, humping the furniture. Entrapta leaned her head back, closing her eyes.

His awareness now filled with Entrapta's personal scent of arousal, Hordak found himself drawing away to look up at her, to make sure she was okay and not overwhelmed. What he saw blazed fire through his entire being. Her head was back, eyes closed, her small round teeth biting her lower lip and ecstasy written all over her face. But the most beautiful part was her hair. It wasn't curling yet, but it was waving, pulsing through the air in a multitude of tendrils.

Hordak stilled for a moment, pressing his upper pelvic plate into the edge of the chair almost hard enough to cause outright pain. "Entrapta?" he rasped.

Entrapta hummed questioningly, her gloved hands gripping his clothing nearly as tightly as her thighs crushed his torso.

"Would it overwhelm you to touch me with your hair?" Hordak asked.

Entrapta opened her eyes and looked down. Hordak found himself drowning in the darkness of her dilated pupils, despite their gazes landing slightly higher, in that sweet spot above each other's nose. His favorite colors, black and red, mingled in the windows to Entrapta's soul.

"I.. don't think so," Entrapta replied. "Are you sure you want me to?"

"Yes," Hordak answered without a moment's hesitation.

Entrapta tried to engage her formidable brain, but it seemed to have taken a vacation to allow sensation to flow unimpeded through her body. Perhaps that was the key, after all! So she didn't think, just acted. Twin tendrils of hair floated over to Hordak, both splitting into two prongs at the end, one each landing on Hordak's scalp, and the remaining burying themselves in his hair.

Hordak shifted upwards, whimpers and snarls escaping his lips at the newest onslaught of sensation. He rested his forehead against Entrapta's stomach as she massaged his scalp and played with his hair at the same time. The movements of his hips and legs became more frantic, reaching for something, but he didn't know precisely what.

Then two more lengths of hair were added to the mix, curling around below, then behind his ears, holding onto them briefly as if they were handles before tracing the very tip of each tendril around the matching one of his ears.

Hordak let out a sound that was half scream, half roar as something burst inside of him. The pressure he had felt within exploded in a multitude of lights and sonic booms, similar to displays he had seen in the wider universe called "fireworks", sending fire and electricity raging from his pelvis throughout his body.

Then came something familiar, yet completely unexpected. A sensation Hordak had dismissed as simply another malfunction of his degenerating body. One he had started waking up with on occasion since he and Entrapta started working together.

A fluttering, almost writhing, sensation in the area it was even more forbidden for Clones ever to discuss. The fact that Hordak's even had to carry out its intended function having been one of the first signs of his decline. An opening he had no name for, it was that disgraceful, located where his perineal plate ended and his buttocks began.

And in the wake of it came the shame, fueled by sudden exhaustion. What had he just _done_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late/early depending on where you are in the world! My brain decided to have a temper tantrum this morning, so I had to wait until it decided to straighten up and fly right again in order to type coherently.
> 
> I debated whether to post this chapter tonight (for me) or not, but thankfully I had it about 90% edited yesterday so I think I caught any remaining nits. I should also probably mention things are going to get angsty here for a bit, but I am a devout writer of Happily Ever Afters, so I solemnly swear things will be much better again by the end.
> 
> Thank you all again for reading, giving kudos, and leaving so many incredible comments! I can only hope you'll stick with me on this journey.


	4. A Series of Explosions

Entrapta had never seen anything so beautiful.

When Hordak asked her to touch him with her hair, she had known he was likely in that final stretch. He had been panting, desperate for sensation, and she was overjoyed to be able to give him what he needed. Entrapta had tried to guess where he would be most sensitive within reach of her hair that wouldn't also possibly make him uncomfortable. She knew she hit the mark when he had practically melted in her grasp for a split second as she stroked his hair and scalp before his body began trembling, obviously on the brink. 

Entrapta doubted Hordak had heard her, but a litany of "C'mon, you can do it", "That's it", and even to her own embarrassment, a "Come for me, gorgeous" had slipped out at the very moment Hordak tensed, giving voice to a savage cry that both shook her to the marrow of her bones and made her, to be blunt, horny as hell. A sound that had brought her to a second, only slightly less intense, climax of her own.

Entrapta could not stop the silly smile that touched her lips, elated that not only had she helped Hordak achieve his first conscious orgasm, he'd trusted her to help him. The tendrils of hair that had been around his ears had withdrawn when he reached the peak, but the ones tending to the top of his head were now lazily running through his own, practically petting him. Entrapta could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks as she realized such an act was incredibly intimate for her, entwining her hair with someone else's. Another new facet of physical pleasure to note. Hordak's hair was surprisingly thick, both in density and texture. A niggle of knowledge wriggled around in Entrapta's mind, but she was too blissed-out to go chasing after it at the moment.

What brought Entrapta back to Etheria was a change in the cadence of Hordak's breathing. He had been panting, his air intake rugged, but that was to be expected after so much exertion. Now it was shaky, raspy, hitting her as being somewhere between panic and tears. "Hordak?"

There was no reply.

"Hordak?" Entrapta asked again, shifting her gloved hands that were still on his back to shake him a little.

Still no response except for his breath coming faster, more shallow.

Now she recognized it. Hordak was spiraling into a panic attack for some reason! So Entrapta did the only thing she could think of, disentangling her hair from Hordak's before slipping one tendril on either side of his jaw. She applied gentle pressure, forcing his head up so she could look at his face.

He looked utterly miserable, which only piqued her concern.

"Hordak? What is it? What's wrong?" Entrapta asked, trying to keep her voice soft despite her internal worry.

Hordak, unwilling to look at her, flicked his eyes downward and to the side, but the cadence of his breath had slowed down substantially.

"Are you," Entrapta hesitated, clearing her throat, "all right? Or was that too much to handle?"

Hordak was absolutely despondent, even as a cold rage burned deep down in his soul. This was his punishment for thinking he could flout the rules set by his genetic code. The pressure in his groin was now alleviated, yes, but his limbs felt like ten ton weights, and he had.. soiled himself. Thankfully his clothing would hide any evidence, but it was yet more proof that he was not built for, did not _deserve_ , physical pleasure.

A whisper of logic tried to intervene, remind him that he had given Entrapta a massage _and_ pounded a metal structure into an unrecognizable blob before.. stimulating.. himself. Yet Hordak roughly brushed it aside, preferring to wallow in the psychological quagmire he was creating for himself.

He was inadequate. A failure. If could not even "last" long enough to give himself pleasure, how was he supposed to bring any to Entrapta? Even now, she was being so gentle with him, the silky lengths of hair on either side of his face caressing, trying to bring him comfort. He didn't deserve her kindness. Her regard. Her concern, which he couldn't help but see and hear. He should tear himself away from her firm yet tender hold, but he was too weak, physically and emotionally.

As Entrapta saw the emotions flickering in Hordak's eyes, watched him sink deeper into despair, she wracked her brain to think of a solution. Maybe it was because his body was unfamiliar with the hormone cascade that came in the wake of orgasm; that he just didn't know what to do with the chemical-induced feelings flooding his body. Maybe whoever tinkered with his genetic makeup purposefully altered the amounts of hormones so that even if someone of his "type" experienced an orgasm, they wouldn't want to again. So many possibilities!

But for right now, she would go with the familiar: an excess of physical exertion. Which she was 78.9% certain at least played a factor in Hordak's sudden decline.

"All right," Entrapta began, "since you are too tired to even talk to me, this calls for drastic measures!"

That startled Hordak out of his misery. "Drastic..?" He cut off his own question with an Imperial curse as first his knees, then his feet left the floor in rapid succession. His first instinct was to bury his head again as his arms tightened even more Entrapta's waist, but as he realized what was happening, embarrassment flooded his face with color and sparked his temper. "Put me _down_!" he hissed.

"If I do, can you stay upright?" Entrapta asked, triumph singing in her heart. She had kept her legs around Hordak, her flesh arms ready to hold him steady if need be as the majority of her hair which was _not_ touching her precious cargo lifted the both of them high enough in the air, Hordak's feet dangled roughly five centimeters off the ground.

Hordak snarled.

"Being tired always makes you grumpy," Entrapta said, "so you're only proving my hypothesis that you've overextended yourself today by snarling at me."

"Entrapta, put. Me. Down," Hordak ordered through gritted teeth.

Entrapta was already moving across the room. "I will once we reach the ADC machine. If you can stand on your own then, I'll go away and leave you alone."

Hordak opened his mouth to protest again, but in that moment, he felt the tips of his toes come in contact with the ground. Entrapta lowered them slowly, giving him time to find his footing so he would have the best chance of remaining upright.

"All right, I'm letting go in three.. two.. one..."

Hordak tried, he really did. Entrapta had actually given him ample time to steady himself and shift his weight so under any other circumstances, he would be able to stand. However, his entire body rebelled, the edges of his vision going white before he ungracefully fell onto his backside.

"Hordak!" Entrapta exclaimed, immediately dropping to her knees beside him.

Hordak bellowed, a wordless cry of pure frustration as he tried to punch the ground with his right fist, but he didn't even have the strength to do that, his hand bouncing harmlessly off the surface. Which only made his feelings of self-loathing worse, rather than being the outlet it usually was.

Entrapta bit back a sigh of relief. If Hordak could even try to pound something, it meant he wasn't seriously hurt. She sprang to her feet, full of purpose. "Okay, you sit right there and I'll make some adjustments to the ADC machine so it can take off your armor while you're down there rather than try and make you stand," she said.

Entrapta's words filtered through the haze of anger and despair. "No!" Hordak shouted, grabbing onto her pantleg. "I _forbid_ you!"

If Hordak had looked up, he would have seen the way one of Entrapta's eyebrows rose in response. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Listen, buster, I'm not one of your subordinates. If there's a reason you don't want me to do something, you have to _use your words_ , not just shout orders. You need rest, and you can't do that in your armor. If you had another ADC machine in your private quarters, you wouldn't use this one here in the Sanctum. Ergo, the one and only ADC machine has to be adjusted because it's programmed to remove your armor while you're standing. Otherwise, you can't get the rest you need. So tell me why you don't want me to do it!"

A part of Hordak's mind dimly acknowledged he and Entrapta were having their first real argument, and once again, it was all his fault. But the part that had a much larger connection to his mouth was furious at such insubordination. "I don't want you seeing me without my armor!"

Entrapta blinked, slowly. "Is that all?" she asked.

"All..?!" Hordak spluttered, incoherent in the face of such a calm, measured response. He still could not find a single word to say as Entrapta simply walked away, only to stop halfway across the room and use her right ponytail to grab something from behind her workbench. His mind stopped working altogether as the item in her hair hand became clear on her journey back to him: a blue, standard Horde-regulation blanket.

Entrapta gently laid the blanket down beside Hordak. "There. Once the machine has worked its magic, just wrap yourself up in this. It's big enough to cover you completely from neck to waist," she said, keeping her voice calm and rational. "After I make the adjustments, I'll go sit on that stool over there." Entrapta used her hair to point to a stool a few feet away. "I will keep my back to you so I won't see anything, but I refuse to leave the Sanctum because if something glitches or you collapse, I want to be able to fix things fast."

There was nothing else to say. What _could_ he say? Entrapta had laid out a perfectly reasonable plan of action. So he merely gave a grunt of assent.

Which Entrapta seemed to understand. "Okay, then," she said. "It shouldn't take me long to adjust the machine. I've been studying it on the days you've had to turn in early."

Of course she had. Hordak didn't have the energy to even pretend to be surprised. Entrapta followed where her curious, scientific mind led, and in the face of a contraption she would have never seen before, as it was a construct of his own design, she would have felt absolutely compelled to study it.

Hordak knew that he should be at least a little concerned, but he wasn't. When it came to technical skills in regards to machinery, Entrapta was his superior. It was a simple fact.

Entrapta decided to focus on the joy of mechanical work rather than her emotions in that moment. She had noted that when Hordak was angry or upset, if someone mirrored those feelings, it seemed to fuel them. She could work through her own emotions later, once Hordak was safely in his rooms. For now, she had to become a black hole, sucking up any "negative energy" as Perfuma would have put it and dispersing it far away from her lab partner.

Less than ten minutes later, Entrapta had not only made the adjustments, but installed a toggle switch on the main panel to make the new setting a permanent option. "There, done!" she proclaimed, putting the big tools being manipulated by her hair down and the small tools retreating into her headgear before she dusted off her gloved hands. She then used a hair hand to grab the machine's remote before going over and handing it to Hordak. "I'm going to go sit over there, as promised," she said, walking over to the stool she had indicated before and using her hair to vault onto it, her back to Hordak.

Hordak sighed. He really didn't have a choice, did he? Reluctantly, he pressed the button on the remote, and the mechanical arms of the ADC machine whirred to life. Hordak closed his eyes tightly, unable to bear watching in case there was some miscalculation in Entrapta's adjustments, bracing himself for pain.

The first plate of Hordak's armor, one that curved over his shoulder, was smoothly lifted up and away in a much more gentle manner than the machine did when he was standing up. As he was divested piece-by-piece of the last physical barrier standing between his fragile body and the world at large, he could not help but stare at Entrapta's back. Hordak could tell by the set of her shoulders that she was definitely not pleased by his constant rejections of her aid, but he didn't want _anybody_ to know exactly how rickety and precarious his physical condition was. It was bad enough she had seen his forearm. If she ever learned that his armor was quite literally holding him together throughout the day, it would devastate him. Hordak wanted to be regarded as strong, powerful, capable of standing by Entrapta's side. Not a wretched shell of the warrior he used to be.

To Hordak's shock, not only had Entrapta somehow adjusted the movements of the mechanical arms, she had also made them faster, each pincer simply plucking each plate away, but with a motion that did not jerk or stutter at all. Putting on and taking off his armor was usually a fifteen minute ordeal at best, and could take up to an hour if the contraption decided to be finicky. This time, just a little over five minutes had passed between the time the first piece was removed and the last.

Hordak snatched up the blanket Entrapta had left within reach, whipping it on over his shoulders, almost relishing in the pain such sharp movements caused, before tying a knot on his right shoulder to keep the covering in place. As rotten as he felt, he also had the urge to offer an olive branch for his earlier behavior, even if he was not yet ready to apologize. "You.. made improvements," he said.

Entrapta resolutely kept her back turned and her eyes trained on the locked outer Sanctum doors. "I decided to experiment," Entrapta replied. "I figured this was as good a time as any to see if my calculations on how to improve the speed and accuracy of the arms were correct. From the sound of the machinery and the fact you didn't cry out or even whimper in pain means I succeeded."

Hordak winced, knowing this next portion would not be pleasant. "No matter what you hear, please do _not_ turn around. I need to see if I can stand up on my own."

"All right," Entrapta said, and brought her gloved hands down to clutch the sides of the stool she was sitting on. She knew it would take a tremendous force of will not to rush over, but if he wanted to do it himself, what else could she do?

Hordak planted his feet firmly on the ground, then attempted to raise himself up.

Only to find he couldn't move a single inch. 

Every single muscle in his body had trembled violently at his attempt, limp and weak. Hordak growled, forcing himself to realize that he was far beyond his limit. Normally he would have passed out by now, but apparently Entrapta's assistance had bought him some time.

Deep down, Hordak wished he could just shrug off decades of conditioning. _Let_ Entrapta take care of him. Allow her to lift him, carry him to his quarters, wrapping him in her warm, silky, fresh-smelling hair. Maybe even tucking him into bed so he could rest properly without worry. Especially if she were then willing to lie down next to him, sleep beside him, just in case he suffered any more ill effects overnight.

Hordak shook his head violently, trying to dislodge such thoughts. He had to be Lord Hordak of the Fright Zone, at least until he passed through the doors to his private quarters. Otherwise, he would fully collapse.

But getting there on his own would require him to debase himself even further, in light of how weak he currently was.

"You are going to hear odd noises," Hordak said, doing his best to keep his voice level despite the weariness he knew was seeping through. "Keep your back turned until you hear the doors to my quarters open and close."

"Ooookay," Entrapta replied. Curiosity was eating at her, but she refused to go back on her word. If Hordak wouldn't accept her help yet, fine. If the only thing she could do was keep an ear out in case he got into trouble, so be it. She only hoped that there would come a time when he _did_ trust her to help. But she knew from personal experience, he had to get there on his own, and if she pushed, he would push back, prolonging the entire sequence of events. She huffed anyway, blowing a stream of air upward so part of her bangs fluttered in response.

Hordak felt a shred of remorse at Entrapta's response, but he ruthlessly tamped it down. Grumbling under his breath instead, he straightened his right leg first out of habit before turning the plate that acted as his kneecap sideways to access the release mechanism of his prosthetic. He sucked in a breath as plugs disengaged from their sockets and the complex wiring that functioned as nerves, muscles, and ligaments retracted into the "sleeves" he had designed beneath the surface of his skin.

It was a simple fact that although his prosthetics were vital, they were far too heavy for him to lift at the moment. Thankfully each of the black "socks" he had designed to go over the end of his remaining stumps had a thick rubber disc in each one, perforated to allow the wires to go through, but supportive and providing enough cushion to allow him to "walk" without pain on plain metal and stone floors if need be.

This was one of those times.

Hordak then made quick work of his left leg as well. He would simply have to retrieve them in the morning. He honestly would have considered simply staying where he was all night, but he knew Entrapta was already aware of his prosthetics, given the rare glitch she couldn't help but witness, spending so much of most days with him.

Hordak took a deep breath, now fully possible since he was out of his armor. He resolutely "stood", now capable of doing so without the fifty added pounds, give or take. He folded and tucked the trailing lengths of his clothing, wincing anew as he had to turn the back flap a certain way to not reveal his body's newest betrayal.

Once he was fully ready, he said, "I am asking nicely, so kindly do _not_ tinker with anything you see left behind. I have older models you can study at a later date."

"All right," Entrapta replied, twiddling her hair thumbs to at least try and give herself something to do. She could hear movement behind her, making its way toward Hordak's quarters. Then she heard the automatic doors slide open, and shut several seconds later. Entrapta whirled around on her stool, and found herself staring at Hordak's lower legs. Her face fell as she surveyed the area. "He must really be exhausted," she mused. Part of her really wanted to know how Hordak had been able to move without his prosthetics, but that was knowledge for a later time.

She had already hypothesized the mechanical nature of his limbs from the knees down, having seen him tinker with and adjust them before. Entrapta even believed she had a decent theory as to why after seeing his forearm. If the same thing had happened to his lower legs, they would not be able to support his weight. So it made sense he would replace the unusable structures with prosthetics.

Entrapta looked, but didn't touch. She hadn't outright promised, something that also clued her in to the extent of Hordak's fatigue because he hadn't called her on it, but she was aware if something went wrong, Hordak would be without his lower legs. She wasn't about to do that to him, since he didn't have prehensile hair as a backup.

If only he'd just let her _help_!

Now that Hordak was safely in his quarters, Entrapta went back to the chair where such a short time ago they had shared something so magical. She plopped down with a sigh, finally letting her emotions run their course. Frustration, bordering on anger, at Hordak's stubbornness. Hurt. Even though she knew Hordak yelled and got belligerent when he was tired and in pain, it still tapped into her insecurities. The most complex, however, she was trying to sort out.

Entrapta dug her datapad out of her coveralls, bringing up the chart of humanoid faces her robo-parents had made. It had been a long time since Entrapta needed to use it on a regular basis, but she was quickly learning that personal relationships with organic beings really were very complex. Emotions came not one by one, but many at a time, some layered. Entrapta always tried to be a good friend, but this was the first time she had ever tried to be a good.. partner. She blushed. "Girlfriend" just didn't sound right for what she and Hordak had. "Partner" was a much better evolution since they had started out as, and still were, lab partners. They were just.. expanding on the definition.

She wasn't the type to have a "fling" or "hook up", as many did, and Entrapta was fairly convinced Hordak was the same way. She knew it was something they would need to confirm with each other sooner rather than later, but that was the theory she would run with for now until it was proven false.

It took a while, but eventually Entrapta figured out the chain and layers of emotions she was feeling.

At the deepest level, she was sad. She and Hordak had shared something absolutely wonderful, but instead of being able to bask in the afterglow, Hordak's physical and emotional crash had short-circuited it. The fact that he had likely been both trained and designed to have negative feelings in regards to sex made her sad for him, and even more so that she could not share her joy with him. Like the fact he apparently couldn't eat solid food, so he couldn't try even the tiniest of tiny foods.

Now Entrapta knew recovery would be a long road for Hordak, if he even wanted to. That led to the second link in the chain: nervousness. She was nervous that Hordak would not want to continue. That their potential sexual relationship had been nipped in the bud. Hopefully he would be feeling better tomorrow so they could discuss it.

The third had layers: determined, stubborn, and disappointed. They all made sense to her once she had separated them out. She was disappointed because Hordak had so staunchly refused most of her help, but her stubbornness made her dig in her heels and thus she was determined to keep trying to help whenever he needed it. Her plan was to try and make it so commonplace, he would start accepting it reflexively, dodging his pride and self-flagellation until it was "too late".

Entrapta resolved then and there that she would never give up on him, no matter what. She.. cared about him, for better or for worse. He was her partner, in the lab and in her heart. She only wished there was more she could do at that very moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling refreshed and re-energized, so hopefully I can keep my "regular" posting schedule up now and until the end of the story! Thank you all for bearing with me. <3


	5. Creature Comforts

The moment Hordak was clear of the area that would trigger the automatic doors to his quarters to open again, he untied and flung the standard-issue Horde blanket off his shoulders, then slung his tired, aching torso to the right, reveling in the pain that resulted from such an action. He knew he shouldn't, but he had reached the end of his physical, mental, and emotional rope. He slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor, allowing his struggling lungs to take in air. Thankfully the distance from his current position to the bedroom was much shorter than the journey from the ADC machine to the doors had been. He just.. needed a breather.

Still, his thoughts tormented him. Hordak tried to quite literally knock them out of his head by banging his skull against the unyielding stone wall behind him. Not hard enough to cause irreparable damage, but enough repetition would help the physical pain drown out the others. Physical pain, he could deal with. Was used to it. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," was his mantra as he kept up the rhythm.

Until a familiar, concerned screech cut through Hordak's awareness.

Curse it! Imp must have been in the bedroom and heard him.

Imp flew over and inserted himself between the wall and the back of Hordak's head, perching on his "big brother"'s shoulders before letting fly a variety of chastising sound clips.

Hordak sighed, trying to block out Imp's tirade, but he was too tired. He knew the gist, anyway. Imp might be flawed, but Hordak was grateful now that he had stopped growing at such a young age. His body was not likely to break down as his progenitor's had. The flip side of that was there was no way to explain the use of different types of pain to Imp, so he couldn't understand.

Hordak's head was ringing, anyway, so he had done enough to at least dull the flood of self-recrimination trying to drown him. He knew he was a colossal idiot. That he should have accepted Entrapta's offers of help. And yet, he was not worthy of such. He was merely a broken-down, fatally flawed, abomination of a Clone. Worst of all, he knew he had hurt Entrapta with his constant rejection. She had been trying not to show it, but he knew. She always feared being abandoned, and he'd pushed her away with all his might.

Because he was useless.

Even worse, he had done so after a very intimate moment. He had let his frustration at his physical limitations lash out at the one he wanted most to be happy.

Because happiness was something he would never bring anyone, no matter what Entrapta thought.

He had to learn to accept he would never be good enough to even grovel at her booted feet.

Hordak could feel tendrils of logic snaking up, trying to regain control, but he didn't have the energy to fight, well, anything right now. Wallowing was so much simpler, and reason almost always returned by morning.

Morning. When he would have to apologize to Entrapta for his actions. If she came back to the Sanctum at all after the way he had treated her.

If it were up to him, he would simply stay in the hallway all night, a further punishment for his transgressions. However, he knew Imp would not allow him. Imp might be small, but he was as stubborn as his progenitor, and he had found a way to move Hordak before when he lost consciousness.

As Hordak leaned forward to regain his, well, to at least "stand" without his prosthetics, Imp immediately left Hordak's shoulders, hovering just a foot away as if to make sure Hordak didn't do anything else particularly foolish. Hordak tried to ignore his minion the best he could, trudging along on his stumps until he reached the bedroom. Thankfully he was still tall enough to reach the handle. Unfortunately, he didn't have the strength to actually push the blasted thing open. He didn't dare make it automatic in case someone somehow blundered in past the main doors.

Imp screeched, then flew forward, pushing the door open with his shoulder.

Hordak simply sighed and made his way into the room, then the door thumped shut and automatically locked behind him, the sensor pad he had installed just behind the door triggering the mechanism. Looking around the room, a niggle of frustration rose up to join the pain. He _despised_ being required to sleep most of the day away, and yet, he also knew his body would currently not allow him to do anything else. And he had done it to himself. Again.

Hordak had now shifted the blame where it truly belonged: on himself. He knew his limits, but had ignored them in favor of letting his temper get the better of him. If he had not let his frustration, his _fear_ drive him to take it all out on an unresisting hunk of metal, he would have been fine. He would have had enough energy to.. to...

And there it was. Hordak had denied _himself_ the comfort, the pleasure, of Entrapta's embrace. Most might not recognize what it had been, but he did. The way she closed her legs around his torso, squeezing him tightly, but not to the point of pain. Her coveralls had allowed her to give him a gesture of affection so many took for granted. It had been within that circle of physical affection Hordak chased the signals of his own body, curious about the sensations that had made Entrapta's hair curl. Discovering that yes, despite what he had been taught before he had even drawn breath, he _was_ capable of sexual pursuits. Not that he had any desire to play the games he knew his adolescent cadets did once they came into sexual maturity. He honestly didn't think he could _function_ if he were not with someone he cared for deeply. Someone he felt safe with, and could share in his vulnerability without exploiting it.

The point being, he didn't _want_ to explore this new facet of his being with anyone else but Entrapta.

If she would even want to continue after today's debacle.

Hordak suddenly almost lost his balance, realizing he had been standing still in the middle of the room. The last shred of strength keeping him upright was rapidly dwindling, so he needed to focus on getting to safety before he passed out on the floor.

Something landed in front of him with barely a whisper of sound. Hordak looked up to see Imp hovering over him once again, having obviously retrieved something. Hordak turned his attention to the ground and realized it was his "belly warmer". His cheeks heated as he realized a more full covering might cause him to trip, since his other nightwear designs thus far had always fallen below his knees. So he had to go back to the much simpler covering he had used for decades.

Which, if he had to, at least he was relatively sure there would not be further.. incidents.. that night requiring more coverage.

Hordak flipped the two pointed ends of the circlet around his waist open, allowing him to remove the accessory and set it aside. Hordak cringed internally as he then eased the front of his clothing up and over his head, making sure the back flap he had folded up wouldn't touch him. He knew he was being absolutely absurd. It was his own body that had made the.. mess. However, he just wasn't prepared to deal with either the reality or what it represented right then. It was an unknown substance, and he couldn't be as cavalier about it now that he had an inkling as to the cause.

He picked up the belly warmer and "stepped" into it, pulling it up and into place over his abdomen with a sigh of relief. Hordak had knitted it himself from _poa_ thread imbued with a special, highly elastic copolymer he had originally encountered in the wider universe and had been able to reverse engineer on Etheria. Yes, it left his brain stem port as well as most of his back ports exposed, but at least it covered what he had dubbed his "visceral" ports. The ones that functioned to replace or support missing and damaged organs caused by his crash landing. Who had installed them was still a mystery, even after all this time. But whoever it was, he was now grateful to them when he wasn't wallowing in self-pity.

Hordak made his way over to the bed. Normally, he would never just leave things strewn about the floor, but right now it was a choice between putting his soiled clothing away properly and making it up and into bed. So he chose the latter. Once he was at the side of the bed, he sighed and leaned down, reaching underneath to grasp the handle of a set of collapsible rubber-reinforced canvas and aluminum stairs he kept there for just this type of situation. Thankfully it was light, so he could manage to maneuver it so he could put his right stump on the bottom platform and use his left arm to extend it until the metallic "click" let him know the structure was secure.

His energy perilously low, Hordak used the last dregs to climb up the stairs and roll onto the mattress. Imp chittered from above him before swooping down to pick up the edge of the _poa_ cloth sheet and deep, black, weighted blanket that covered the entire bed.

"Yes, yes, I know," Hordak groaned. "Just give me a moment." He was currently on the right side of the bed, and he normally slept on the left. Which really, he didn't need to do since the bed was more than big enough for him to sprawl out if he wanted. In fact, it was probably one of the biggest on Etheria, to be honest. Like his throne, the bed of a leader should be impressive, almost daunting, in his mind. Which necessitated building on a grandiose scale.

Of course, if anyone actually saw beyond its gargantuan size, he would likely have become a laughingstock. Pillows were strewn about _everywhere_ , in all different shapes, sizes, and colors. Mostly made of cloth that didn't sell well at Mistress Foxglove's stall. Hordak didn't mind that tiny bit of chaos. It was his mental defiance against the spartan surroundings he had grown up in. However, they also had practical applications. His bodily aches often varied slightly from day to day, so at night, he could make his own customized "nest", supporting the parts that most badly needed it while taking pressure off others.

Slowly, Hordak rolled and shifted until he was at least on the right side of the bed, and close enough to the elaborate wrought iron headboard so his head rested on one of his sleeping pillows, plain _poa_ cloth over soft cotton stuffing with a casing of black-dyed _poa_ cloth.

Imp chittered and chattered, bringing several pillows up and around Hordak. Hordak felt a twinge of annoyance, but he was far too tired to even feel much emotionally in that moment. So it was only with slight grumbling that he pulled several pillows into place around him, nearly building a fort before curling up in an attempt to sleep.

Sleep that, as Hordak soon discovered, was eluding him, ironically because he was _too tired_!

"Damn it all to the pits of planet Hades," he muttered.

~*~*~*~

Entrapta sighed as she put her datapad away, having finally sorted out her feelings as best she could. She took a look around the Sanctum and realized that her own interest in continuing work for the day had been completely obliterated. It would be better to get her mind off everything that had happened for now, so she would go to her personal lab and work on her First Ones' vocabulary. In addition to the first dictionary Entrapta had found in the underground market, Master Astaka had since discovered two more. She had a suspicion that the book merchant was now purposefully looking for First Ones' texts for her. Not that she didn't appreciate it, but they were always delivered directly to her, so she knew Hordak was paying for them.

And he wouldn't let her pay him back!

Entrapta let out a sound of exasperation at her headstrong lab partner and began to stand up, only for something on the floor in front of the chair to somehow flash in the dull glow from the green lights of the Sanctum. Entrapta got to her feet, then leaned down to inspect whatever it was.

"Curious," Entrapta murmured, her curiosity overwhelming. She immediately took a stasis vial out of one of the myriad of pockets in her coveralls with tendrils of hair, as well as a long-handled cotton swab meant for specimen collection. Whatever it was appeared to be liquid at room temperature. There wasn't much, just a few droplets, but that only intrigued her more. It wasn't until she had collected every bit and put what ended up being three vials with cotton swabs in away that realization dawned, and she found herself blushing profusely.

Entrapta surveyed the area, making mental calculations, and her blush deepened even more. The substance was right where Hordak had been kneeling, and if her earlier theories were correct, it could be...

Now she had another reason for Hordak's grouchiness. Some had probably gotten on his clothing, and since he likely had no idea what it was, it would freak him out!

Logically, Entrapta knew she had no reason to blush, even if her theory was correct. She handled genetic materials all the time! However, the fact that whatever she had collected belonged to _Hordak_ made all the difference. She thought about it a moment, and came to the conclusion that handling the bodily fluids of her.. partner.. was an intimate thing. Handling specimens for strangers or even acquaintances wishing to have a biological child, she could be impartial. Not emotionally invested because the materials had nothing to do with her, personally. She was just the engineer. But since Hordak was her _partner_...

Entrapta shook her head, trying to dislodge that train of thought. She was a scientist, and it was as a scientist she would analyze the samples. At the very least, knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt the precise composition of the fluid would help alleviate any worries Hordak might have on that score.

And she wouldn't even have to leave the Sanctum to do so! Shortly after their excursion belowground, Entrapta had discovered that Hordak had repeated the same "there is no opening in this wall" trick in the Sanctum that he also used to protect the Treasure Room. There was even a bank of vitrines that, if you walked between each pair, made a direct line to the hidden portion of the lab. Entrapta had recognized the various configurations of scientific elements and machines, determining it to be an area created to be for a combination of chemical and biological experiments.

It would be the perfect place to work, and give her something productive to do.

As Entrapta made her way to the concealed opening, she passed the ADC machine, and she couldn't help but stop as she saw Hordak's prosthetics again. She knew she shouldn't, but she had no idea how Hordak had made his way across the lab. Why make him travel so far from his quarters to retrieve them? She did have access to the main doors, after all. She could just leave them outside the door she theorized was likely to be the one leading to his bedroom on her occasional trips to the bathroom.

Entrapta wrapped the ends of her hair around the prosthetics roughly mid-shin, one in each ponytail, thankful that unlike his upper body armor, his lower legs were made of much smoother plates. She wondered why Hordak didn't utilize the same building techniques for the rest of his armor, but that was a question for another time. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized how heavy each one was. She felt like she could almost use them as dumbbells. No wonder Hordak had been forced to leave them behind!

She resolutely made her way across the Sanctum, then stood in front of the access panel. The retinal scanner did its job, giving a small beep before the automatic doors to Hordak's quarters slid open.

Entrapta's intention had simply been to leave the prosthetics by Hordak's door, but apparently she hadn't been quiet enough. Once she had completed the task and turned away, she heard a "psst!" come from above. She looked up to see Imp hovering there. Entrapta pressed a hair finger to her lips, then motioned with another tendril of hair for Imp to follow her. If Hordak was resting, she didn't want their potential conversation to disturb him.

There was little question Imp had come from the likely-bedroom, it being one of the rooms with a transom window above the door big enough to allow Hordak's minion to easily pass through.

Once Entrapta and Imp were out in the Sanctum proper, the automatic doors to Hordak's quarters firmly shut, Entrapta turned to give Imp her full attention. "What is it?" she asked.

Imp knew he had made the right decision when Entrapta had motioned for him to be quiet, then follow her. His older brother had a good mate, although Imp was quite confused why Entrapta didn't share sleeping space with Hordak. Still, her respect for Hordak's need for quiet if he was asleep only heightened Imp's opinion of her. At first he had been wary of her, being Not Like Them. But the more Entrapta and Big Brother interacted, Imp knew instinctively they were pair bonding. Then he had seen Big Brother smiling. A lot. More than Imp had ever seen. Mates were supposed to spend a lot of time in each other's company and make each other happy, so in Imp's mind, it was a done deal.

But Big Brother could also be almost terminally stupid sometimes, especially when he was sick. So he needed a reasonable mate like Entrapta to counteract his stupidity.

Imp landed on the floor, and Entrapta crouched down to his level. She always did, another bunch of points in her favor. He opened his mouth, replaying a truncated file of Shadow Weaver. "Hordak," came out, then Imp closed his mouth, picking a selection of Force Captain Scorpia's voice before opening it again, "can't sleep."

"Hordak can't sleep?" Entrapta echoed, then thought for a moment. If Hordak was utterly exhausted... "Oh, is he too tired to sleep?" she asked.

Imp nodded. He knew Entrapta was a smart mate!

Entrapta swallowed, fighting briefly against the flare of insecurity that rose up before firmly squashing it. This was the perfect opportunity to start her "Be Sneaky With Help" experiment! "Would you happen to know anything that would help him fall asleep, Imp?"

Imp clapped his hands, giving Entrapta a sharp-toothed grin to show his approval of her question. Then he sobered, and deliberately sniffed, flaring his nostrils so she would hopefully get the point.

Entrapta frowned slightly. She knew Imp was exaggerating the sound and movement of his nose. "Something about breathing?"

Imp moved his tail up in a straight line to the side of his head, then let the end hang down for a moment before bringing his hand up to cradle the end and lift it to his nose before inhaling deeply.

Heat rose into Entrapta's cheeks as she recognized the pantomime. Imp was imitating her hair with his tail! But why did he bring it up to his nose? Then the way he cradled the "hair" came back to her, making her blush deepen. It was the way Hordak sometimes held the end of her hair, loosely but with care. So Hordak bringing her hair to his nose?

Then Entrapta remembered the way Hordak's nostrils sometimes flared around her. It was a very slight movement given the lack of cartilage, but she could usually tell when he did it. Suddenly, she remembered the way Hordak had acted when he was embracing her, just prior to mentioning a growing pressure behind his pelvic plate. He had been sniffing, and his nose would have been very close to her crotch! A crotch dampened with the evidence of her own earlier release.

"Your species is a scent-based one, isn't it?" Entrapta asked.

Imp nodded vigorously.

"So what scent would help him sleep?" Entrapta inquired.

Imp simply pointed.

Entrapta blushed, her left gloved hand coming up to cover her heart. "Me? Are you sure? We," Entrapta hesitated, trying to find the right words to explain, "had an argument earlier. He's probably still mad at me."

Imp walked right up to Entrapta and lightly grasped the end of her left ponytail. He looked up at Entrapta, obviously for permission.

Entrapta nodded. "If you need to use my hair as a prop, go ahead," she said.

Imp knew this was his chance to try and explain to Big Brother's mate exactly how Big Brother _should_ be acting, if he listened to his instincts instead of whatever had happened to interfere in Big Brother's own early development. So Imp wrapped himself up tight in Entrapta's hair, making a cocoon out of it. Then he took a big sniff and exhaled with an exaggerated expression of calm happiness, pretending to faint from the joy of it.

Entrapta wondered if her skin would ever regain its original hue, her blush was so deep. "Is that.. how Hordak would act if he were following his natural instincts?" she asked.

Imp tilted himself back upright, then nodded so hard, Entrapta idly wondered if his head could come loose.

Entrapta sighed. "No wonder he's such a mess, then," she said. "If I ever find out who is responsible..." Entrapta coughed, then tried to clear her throat in an attempt to calm herself down. Even though Imp was very smart and acted slightly more mature than his physical age sometimes, he was still young. And talking about homicide in front of children tended to be frowned upon. "Anyway, so something of mine with my scent on it would help?"

Imp nodded again, less enthusiastically this time, almost reluctantly.

"So something of mine would work, but something else would work better.. oh." Entrapta took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm sorry, Imp. Here on Etheria, there are certain, I suppose you could call them 'rules of courtship'," she said. "Hordak and I are building a relationship, true, but two unrelated adults sharing a bed, even just for sleep, is considered something very intimate. Hordak and I aren't at that stage yet. If I wasn't absolutely certain he would die of embarrassment, I would consider it. But you and I both know how Hordak is about proprieties."

Entrapta did have a point. Big Brother _was_ being awfully stupid about all this, and it explained why they didn't share sleeping space. It all just proved Entrapta was Big Brother's mate, because she thought about Big Brother's comfort in ways even Imp hadn't considered.

Entrapta smiled, happy she was not the only one who cared about Hordak. Not that she hadn't always known Hordak and Imp were close, but seeing it right before her eyes made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. She brought a gloved hand up, tapping her lower lip as she thought. "Something with a lot of my scent on it. Hmm.. oh! I know!" She glanced down at Imp, still happily wrapped up in her hair. "You like the way I smell, too, huh?" she asked.

Imp nodded again. It was true. Big Brother's mate smelled good, as it should be, since once she and Hordak mated properly, Entrapta would be Big Sister. Of course, Imp considered her to have that title already, despite not having taken on any of Big Brother's scent. Adults had too many weird rules sometimes!

"So would you rather fly with me to my rooms, or stay wrapped up in my hair?" Entrapta asked.

For the first time Entrapta had ever seen, Imp blushed, his cheeks gaining color.

Imp knew he was a big boy, and could easily fly, but now that he was wrapped in Entrapta's hair, he really didn't want to leave. It was so soft, warm, and fresh-smelling. No wonder Big Brother liked it so much!

"There's no shame in being coddled every once in a while." Entrapta almost said "babied", but then she remembered how she hated that word herself when she was little.

Imp tilted himself back again, knowing her hair would hold him, before making snoring noises.

Entrapta snorted with laughter. "Okay, Hair Express it is," she said before making her way over to a pillar where she could shimmy up, since one ponytail was already occupied, to access the ventilation system above.

~*~*~*~

Minutes later, the cover of one of the vents in the ceiling of the room Entrapta had claimed as her bedroom swung open to allow Entrapta to lower herself before doing a somersault onto the floor, making sure the section of hair holding Imp remained still. Once both feet were safely on the ground, she found Imp staring at her in awe.

"Just because I can't fly doesn't mean I don't have a few tricks up my sleeve," Entrapta said with a wink. Then she walked over to her bed, carefully setting Imp down on top of the deep purple weighted blanket that covered her mattress before slowly and gently unwinding her hair. 

She could see Imp starting to pout.

"I'd let you stay like that as long as you wanted, but if Hordak needs sleep, that takes priority. And you are the best person to take Hordak what he needs," Entrapta said.

Imp nodded slowly, knowing Big Sister was right.

"Thankfully, I was about to replace this anyway," Entrapta continued, picking up the pillow on the right-hand side of her bed. "The pillowcase is getting thin, and the pillow itself is too flat. In fact, it's probably why I ended up with a crick in my neck today," she explained. "I go through pillows like crazy because my head is so heavy thanks to my hair, so it's absolutely no loss. Although, I should probably do something to keep the pillow in the pillowcase.. ah ha!" Entrapta lightly tapped her left gloved palm with the side of her right fist. "I know!" She went over to one of the many piles of useful "junk" she had strewn about, ready for any project that might inspire her in the middle of the night.

Imp watched with interest. Here was yet more proof! Big Sister had piles of scrap like Big Brother! He tilted his head. If Big Sister didn't have such unusual coloration, markings, and body shape, Imp would wonder if she were one of their kind in disguise.

Roughly a minute later, three tendrils of hair held prizes from the junk pile. "Safety pins!" Entrapta exclaimed by way of explanation. She quickly brought them back over to the right side of the bed, as well as a length of rope in a fourth hair tentacle. She unfastened the pins and stuck them into the free flaps of the pillowcase, closing off the opening, before fastening them properly once more. "There!" she proclaimed. "Now for the grand finale. It's probably good it's so flat, so I can roll it up small enough to get through the vents, since I doubt Hordak would appreciate you flying through the barracks with my pillow," she said to Imp.

Imp couldn't help it. He queued up a sound clip of Big Brother's voice, then opened his mouth, "An excellent idea, Entrapta."

Entrapta blushed. "Your name definitely fits you, Imp," she said, unwittingly allowing a shy smile to touch her lips as she rolled up the pillow, then tied it up with the length of rope. "Just for that, I'd like to relay a short message to Hordak."

Imp stood up and saluted, his ears flicking to let her know he was ready.

"Hordak, use your claws to cut the rope once you get the pillow. I already have a replacement. I," she paused, struggling a little to figure out what would be safe to say. "I hope you feel better soon!" Then she placed her gloved fingers to her lips, and made an exaggerated "muah" sound while swinging her hand out in a grand gesture. "Sweet dreams."

Imp gave her a thumbs-up, his ears flicking once more.

"You don't think that was too much?" Entrapta asked.

Imp shook his head, then opened his mouth. "Sweet dreams, Entrapta."

Entrapta smiled, feeling leagues better at the reminder. Imp had obviously recorded Hordak one evening when they were saying good night. In fact, this would be the first time in weeks they had not said "Sweet Dreams" face-to-face, usually accompanied by a snow kiss.

"Thank you, Imp," Entrapta said. "I needed that."

~*~*~*~

Hordak had been in an odd state of consciousness, drifting in and out of something that wasn't sleep, but wasn't full wakefulness, either. At least, until he was rudely interrupted by _something_ landing beside him on the mattress with a definite thump. There was only one possible culprit, especially considering the missile was perfectly aimed towards the curl made by his body. He forced open one eye to glare up at Imp, who looked immensely pleased with himself.

"Go away," Hordak growled, picking up whatever Imp had dropped on him and preparing to shove it onto the floor since he knew with such a dire lack of energy, he wouldn't be able to successfully throw it back at Imp, when a waft of scent reached his nostrils. Both eyes snapped open, and he stared at the object that had disturbed his rest. Lavender _poa_ cloth, not as soft as the Fright Zone weave, covered something long and relatively flat, tied up into a roll with a length of rope.

His gaze snapped to Imp as the minion opened his mouth, still looking smug.

"Hordak, use your claws to cut the rope once you get the pillow. I already have a replacement. I.. I hope you feel better soon!" Entrapta's voice echoed from above. The corners of Imp's eyes crinkled as he brought his hand in front of his mouth, far enough away that he wouldn't block the sound, then made a sweeping gesture in time with Entrapta's "throwing a kiss" vocalization. "Sweet dreams."

Hordak didn't know he had the strength left to blush, but apparently he did. "This is Entrapta's?" he asked.

Imp nodded before spiraling downward to finally come to rest above Hordak's head on the pillow, one of his traditional sleeping places.

Hordak extended a claw and sliced through the rope, bringing with it an olfactory bouquet that drowned him in a blanket of comfort. Entrapta's sleep scent, one he'd only really caught before when she took a nap in the lab. Without conscious thought, he brought the pillow to his nose and inhaled deeply. It was if every single muscle left in his body relaxed at the same time, making him drowsy. He hugged the pillow close, the top tucked beneath his nose while the rest molded perfectly to his body along his neck, torso and what remained of his legs.

He didn't deserve this, not any of it. And yet, Entrapta had sought to comfort him, even after he had been so abrasive and cruel.

Hordak had felt the sensation of burning behind his ocular panels before, but something about this was different. He blinked, trying to clear it. Then he brought a hand up and rubbed, but that only brought a minor respite. It felt as though his throat were about to close and his chest grew tight as his hearts thumped painfully against their cage.

Clones did not, _could_ not, cry. They had no capability for emotional tears, only moisture to clear away debris on the ocular panels. And yet, Hordak found some sort of liquid leaking from his eyes, rolling down his cheek and across the bridge of his nose to be absorbed by Entrapta's pillow. Because there was absolutely no question now that's what it was.

Thus, Lord Hordak of the Fright Zone by day sobbed himself to sleep in the privacy of his rooms that afternoon, watched over by Imp and comforted by the scent and softness of the being he.. cared for most on this primitive mudball of a planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hordak's finally hit bottom, so It's all "up" from here, thankfully. Time for rest and repair, both personal and relationship-wise.
> 
> I swear, y'all always make me feel so special, and I am so very grateful for every hit, every kudo, and every comment. I know I've said it before, but thank you for coming with me on this journey and allowing me to maybe help pass a few minutes in the currently crazy world we're living in.


	6. Apologies and Forgiveness

Hordak was brought back to consciousness the next morning by a familiar weight directly on top of his head and hot breath wafting over his eyes. He made a wordless sound of protest and tried to snuggle even deeper into the pillow in his arms.

Fed up with Big Brother's lack of reaction, Imp snorted and decided it was time for drastic measures. Big Brother usually woke up much earlier, and if it weren't for the sound of breathing, Imp would have started to wonder if he were still alive. Imp lifted his head up, not wanting to be caught in Big Brother's physical reaction to his next "prompt".

Hordak shouted and nearly jumped in the air as something somehow both sharp and sinuous wriggled in his ear. He sat up with a start, still clutching the now even flatter lavender pillow close to his chest.

Imp chittered out a laugh, waving his tail with its heart-shaped tip at Hordak in glee.

Hordak glared at his minion, rubbing the assaulted ear to try and rid himself of that repulsive sensation. "What, pray tell, is so important you felt it necessary to wake me like that?" he asked.

Imp simply pointed to the clock by the side of the bed.

Hordak's eyes widened in shock. It was after nine in the morning! Wait, he usually started "office hours" at 0900! He laid the pillow aside and threw the covers back, preparing to leap out of bed, only to be very quickly reminded that he wasn't wearing his prosthetics. Hordak muttered a curse, trying to kickstart his brain into working enough to plan the fastest way to get out to the throne room _hopefully_ without anyone seeing his current condition.

The sensation of the mattress right next to him dipping very slightly interrupted Hordak's train of thought. He was about to snarl in frustration at Imp until he realized the little spy had a datapad in his hand.

Hordak took the datapad and immediately saw a network-wide message had gone out at roughly 0800.

"I am currently occupied with a technical emergency thanks to some _imbecile's_ carelessness. Therefore, I will be unavailable today. If there is a TRUE emergency that will destroy the Fright Zone by evening, leave a message on the virtual bulletin board. - Lord Hordak"

Hordak blinked, trying to process what he had just read. He was torn between laughing and being mildly offended at how well whoever had posted the message imitated his communication style. Then he realized the message had been posted from his official connection, and the only other being on Etheria who understood the required Imperial code was, "Entrapta," Hordak murmured.

He placed a hand on the pillow he had been holding all night. Despite the way he had treated her last night, Entrapta had once again proven she had his back. Had made an excuse for him after it would have been clear he wouldn't make it to the throne room in time for "office hours", and done it in a way that no one would have any inkling he hadn't done it himself.

He truly didn't deserve her friendship. Her.. care.

But now rationality had thankfully returned, Hordak's body actually feeling more energized than it had in a long time. Now that there was no need to rush, he would take care of himself fully. Besides, if he didn't, Entrapta would know, and likely order him right back to his quarters, anyway.

First things first, though. It would be much easier to get ready for the day with his legs intact. Hordak sighed, not relishing the thought of such a journey. With a mental fatalistic shrug, Hordak rolled across the mattress to reach the collapsible stairs he had put up the previous night, using them to make his way down to the floor. Once he was firmly on the ground, he flicked the latch holding the stairs in position, allowing them to fold down and be slid back under the bed.

Hordak made his way to the door leading to the hallway, a _click_ letting him know the doors were unlocked as he stood on the sensor pad. He was prepared to make a long trek, so he was absolutely astonished to find his prosthetics sitting right outside once he had pulled his bedroom door open.

Hordak flushed, his cheeks and the tips of his ears stinging in embarrassment. Entrapta was the only person who could have brought them there, since they were too heavy for Imp to carry. His debt to her was growing by the minute, especially since he wasn't used to anybody even _caring_ about his safety or comfort. Hordak sat down on the floor next to his prosthetics before grabbing the left one and slipping the corresponding stump into it. He knew he should change his sock first since he had been walking on the ground, but he would do that once he was safely back in his bedroom.

He followed the same procedure with his right prosthetic and, once both were firmly secured, Hordak tried to stand. With a rush of relief, he easily regained his feet, able to rise up on them all in one go. He then turned and made his way back into the bedchamber.

Hordak worked efficiently, but conscientiously to prepare himself for the day. He was definitely in need of cleansing considering the cornucopia of scents on his skin. He didn't really want to get rid of Entrapta's scent, but he had no choice. Before going into the bathroom, however, Hordak approached one of his other great secrets that no one knew about besides Imp. To the right of the bathroom door was a section of plain stone wall, or so it appeared to any casual observer. Hordak stepped up to the wall, extended the claw on the middle finger of his left hand, and inserted the lengthened nail into a tiny niche carved into the stone so naturally, it seemed to be a random flaw.

There was very quiet _click_ , and the section of wall in front of Hordak slid to the side to leave a space as wide as a double door.

Beyond it was an absolutely massive closet, the area roughly three-quarters the size of the bedroom itself. Hordak purposefully ignored everything but the rack of plain black tabards with the Etherian Horde crest emblazoned in red on them. He pulled down and stepped out of his "belly warmer", laying it on a cushioned bench behind him before grabbing his typical clothing. What filled the rows and shelving around him were items of clothing he had created from the practical to flights of fancy he knew he would never have a chance to wear. There was something to be said about having a daily uniform, but every once in a while, Hordak would get an idea in his head that demanded to be sketched and created. Decades worth of work, some pieces remade and refined many times, surrounded him. He knew he should just burn the lot or recycle them. Donating wouldn't work since everything was tailored to his own unique physique. Maybe someday he wouldn't be so damned sentimental and could send them all out in a blaze of glory.

Hordak opened a drawer, pulling out a pair of special black socks rolled just how he liked them before closing it and striding back out to the bedroom. The door to the closet slid closed behind him, guarding its secrets well from any prying eyes, no matter how unlikely.

Hordak usually spent ten, maybe fifteen minutes tops in the bathroom on a typical morning. He had been programmed for efficiency, so even taking that amount of time was embarrassing. Healthy clones did not need any kind of routine maintenance on the personal hygiene front. You woke up, exercised, then moved on with your day. But as part of his body's degeneration, his skin no longer resisted dirt, oils, or scents. Thus necessitating the creation of cleaning gel and disinfectant.

Once Hordak was satisfactorily clean and wearing fresh clothing, he found himself staring in the mirror at his hair. It had always been a source of embarrassment for him. Proper Clones had stick-straight, white hair. Hordak's current hair color was the result of a chemical experiment gone sideways. He had come out of the pod with hair that was actually _curly_. His intention had been to permanently straighten it, which worked to some extent, taking the hideous curls down to waves, but what had started as a very slight blue tint as a side effect had continued to darken into its current navy. And since Clone hair never grew, the change ended up being truly permanent. Thankfully, Hordak had already been starting to prove himself to Horde Prime, so his progenitor had simply laughed and said, "At least those wretched curls are gone."

Hordak eyed his container of shellac. Ever since he invented it, he had _always_ applied copious amounts to keep his hair in check. However, now he only used the slightest amount, and he realized it was because Entrapta seemed to like his hair less tightly controlled. Which actually made sense, given her own profusion of hair that went anywhere and everywhere. He had even toyed with the thought of just combing his hair back and letting it become artfully disheveled as the day went on, but he wasn't quite there yet. So on went a light coating of shellac despite the fact there would be no "office hours" today.

Once Hordak emerged from the bathroom, he realized he had taken nearly an entire half hour! Then he found himself blushing as what he had been doing fully entered his consciousness. He had been _primping_ for Prime's sake!

Another reason Horde Prime would have supposedly removed Clones' reproductive urges and abilities: to keep them from the foolishness and wasted time, as well as divided focus that Hordak had always known in the abstract came with romantic courtship.

But, he reasoned, thankful the ability to do so had returned after a lengthy bodily-enforced rest period, once again, Horde Prime did not exist in this dimension. Even with the remarkable progress on the portal machine, it was possible Hordak would never return to the wider universe. Here in Despondos, _he_ was the leader of the Horde. And if he wanted to explore this new quirk of his "faulty" biology with a willing partner, he was damned well going to do so!

Hordak squashed the whisper in the very back of his mind that called him "traitor", "degenerate", and proclaimed his behavior as "disgraceful" and "filthy". Programming he was going to work very hard on studiously ignoring until it subsided. If he could be programmed, he could be _de_ programmed. And this would be the perfect place to start.

Hopefully Entrapta would forgive his horrendous behavior the day before. Hordak was prepared to go to any lengths, if there was even the slightest chance.

However, he knew better than to even try apologizing before he had "adequate" nutrition, a phrase that had become part of a favorite in-joke between him and Entrapta. So, breakfast, a few light exercises to work out the remaining kinks in his body, and he would be ready to face his.. partner. In the lab, and otherwise.

~*~*~*~

The silence in the Sanctum that greeted him would have made Hordak's heart sink if not for the way Entrapta had covered for him earlier that morning. He had wrapped the standard-issue blanket he had left in the hallway around his shoulders, still not feeling quite brave enough to simply stroll through where Entrapta could see the full extent of the damage that had been done to his arms and torso.

Once Hordak reached the ADC machine, he acted almost mechanically, taking off the blanket and setting it aside before stepping into the clutches of the device that would reassemble his armor. Hordak winced slightly at the almost pained sounds coming from the collection of robotic arms, and he idly considered asking Entrapta to make whatever adjustments she had to the new seated mode to the original standing mode as well. He had been galled at first to realize how quickly and easily Entrapta had created an entirely new setting to something it had taken him an embarrassingly long time to design, build, and even get working. Then that was replaced with the clarity of dawn with pride in Entrapta's accomplishment. She was so incredibly intelligent, it quite often left him in awe of her abilities.

Armor donned, Hordak looked around, still unable to sense any sign of Entrapta. He frowned, wondering if she had decided to work in her own lab today, instead. Hordak wanted to give her space if she needed it, but he also didn't want to allow any negative feelings to fester. Perhaps the best course of action would be to simply go to her lab, and inquire. That way he would know the precise extent of the damage he had done, and thus be able to develop a plan of action to win her forgiveness.

Hordak was so preoccupied with his thoughts, he actually jumped a little as Entrapta's voice suddenly rang out loud and clear. 

"Hordak!"

Hordak looked up, and his eyes went almost perfectly round at seeing Entrapta's head sticking out from the section of wall meant to disguise the entrance to his biochemical lab. He had been meaning to show it to Entrapta, but apparently she had figured it out on her own somehow. Although, what on Etheria was she doing in there? "Entrapta?"

Entrapta beamed at him, her eyes shining with the excitement of a new discovery. "I thought I heard the ADC machine stop working. Are you feeling better? You look better!"

"Yes, thank you." Hordak paused, trying to gather his thoughts for a heartfelt apology, but Entrapta didn't give him the chance.

"Good! Then get your.. er..." Entrapta trailed off, blushing, before shaking it off and her smile returning, if a little less bright. "C'mon in here! I've made a fascinating discovery!" The moment she finished speaking, she ducked back out of sight behind the wall.

Hordak caught Entrapta's hesitation, and his mind quickly filled in the words she had likely censored. He was definitely going to have to discuss things with her, let her know where he stood. That suggestive comments would be _more_ than welcome, as long as it was just the two of them. 

Hordak's hand hovered over the button on the control panel that would add his cape, then decided against it. He wanted to work with Entrapta today as Hordak, her lab partner. Not Lord Hordak of the Fright Zone. So he turned away from the machine and made his way to the "solid" wall, disappearing just as Entrapta had a few minutes earlier.

Hordak blinked at the sheer amount of surprisingly organized chaos going on in the lab. Virtually every machine he had built was in use, Entrapta manning them all with her hair. Entrapta herself was perched on a stool, apparently enraptured by whatever she was looking at under a compound microscope. Hordak cleared his throat.

Entrapta looked up and to the side. "Oh good, you're here!" she exclaimed, then slid off the stool to approach him. As she got closer, her shoulders hunched, and by the time she was less than a foot away, several tendrils of hair were hovering above her welding mask, while dozens of others floated up in mid-air, almost like an elaborate candelabra, the tips of her hair flickering like flames. Entrapta's eyes darted to the side, as if wanting to stare anywhere but directly at him as she pushed her gloved index fingers together before pulling them apart repeatedly, further revealing her discomfort.

"Entrapta, I..." Hordak began.

"Please, let me go first," Entrapta interrupted. "Otherwise, I'm going to lose my nerve."

Hordak nodded, then added a verbal response since she was still not looking at him. "All right."

Entrapta took a deep breath, then let out the torrent of words she had been keeping corralled in her brain ever since she woke up that morning. "I'm sorry I pushed you so hard yesterday. I shouldn't have," she said. "If you would rather call a halt to any experiments of a.. personal nature, I completely understand. It won't affect our relationship as lab partners or.. friends. Which I really hope we still are."

Hordak wanted nothing more than to simply go down on his knees so they would be more of a height and all but drag Entrapta into his arms, and he mentally cursed the "pinchy" nature of his armor. All he could do was try and infuse his tone with as much warmth as possible so hopefully she would understand his full feelings.

"Sorry, you can go ahead now," Entrapta said.

"There is no need to apologize, for anything," Hordak said. "I am the one who should be abjectly apologizing." He took a moment to try and get his thoughts in an order that would make sense to Entrapta. "My behavior yesterday was absolutely abominable. I was afraid that you might no longer want to work with me at all, given the circumstances," he admitted. "If there is any way I can make it up to you, just tell me. And for the record, regardless of anything else, you _are_ first and foremost, my lab partner, friend, and.. closest confidant."

Entrapta finally looked up at him, her gaze focused between his brow ridges, relief and happiness shining in her red-violet eyes and her hair now starting to dance in the air.

"As for experiments of a _sexual_ nature," Hordak felt the burning of his blood rapidly pooling in his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He _had_ to get used to saying words like that! "I am more than willing to continue, if you are."

"You are?" Entrapta asked, her astonishment echoing back to when they had first truly interacted and he told her he was trying to open a portal on Etheria.

"It was my own foolishness in overexerting myself prior to our.. experiment.. that caused the issues," Hordak said. "I allowed my anger to corrupt the data, causing a physical and mental breakdown. I wish to explore this new facet of my being, and there is no one else I wish to do so with than you."

Entrapta let out a squeal of joy, immediately wrapping not only her arms, but her hair as well around her torso and twirling around, skipping and spinning in a rotation that somehow traced the circumference of the room without disturbing any of the machines around it.

Hordak found himself smiling in relief and.. happiness. Yes, he felt.. happy, having re-confirmed to both himself and Entrapta that he wanted an intimate relationship with her.

Entrapta eventually wound down, stopping once more in front of Hordak. "I'm so glad!" she burst out, only slightly winded.

Hordak literally bit his tongue as an idea came into his mind that he _could_ act upon. There was a wealth of information about different courtly habits from dozens of planets in his brain, courtesy of the intense training program he had been forced to weather as part of his promotion to General. Horde Prime's Generals often were regarded as Horde Prime's "stand-in"s for social functions on various planets, so knowledge of various cultures' etiquette was required. He flicked his gaze down towards the ground, wondering if Entrapta caught the flash of mischief in his eyes before he did so.

Apparently she hadn't, given her shocked reaction as Hordak carefully got down on both knees, then bowed forward, his hands flat on the floor and his forehead touching the toes of Entrapta's boots.

"Hordak! Get up! What're you doing?" Entrapta exclaimed, but the proximity of his head to her feet kept her immobile.

"I humbly apologize for my atrocious behavior yesterday. You deserve only respect and affection, and instead, I took my frustration at my physical limitations out on you. I beg for your forgiveness, Entrapta of Dryl, even though I do not deserve it." Slowly, he lifted his head slightly before bringing his hands up, allowing her time to move away if she wished without accidentally kicking him. 

Entrapta continued to remain still, noting the change in his position. She found herself holding her breath, curiosity at what he was doing warring with her urge to lift him back to his feet with her hair.

Hordak felt a smile curling the edges of his lips upward as he took hold of the folded pantleg on Entrapta's right side, the one he had grasped in censure the day before. Then he relaxed his mouth in order to carry out the final part of his plan, knowing how flustered Entrapta got when he put on a show of manners. He bowed down further again, bringing the cuff of her coveralls to his lips and placing a firm kiss there.

Entrapta blushed deeply, her entire face radiating heat. "Hordak, you don't have to do that! I forgive you! I forgave you last night! So c'mon, stop it!"

"As I said, you deserve only respect and affection," Hordak told her, not looking up yet as he released her pantleg but kept his head bowed, his hands coming to rest on his thighs instead. "Not because you are a Princess, but because you are Entrapta, the most incredible person I have ever had the honor to work beside."

Entrapta's mouth worked, but no sound came out. He'd actually made her speechless! She swallowed, trying to make her vocal chords function. She fought back a wordless grunt of frustration before inspiration struck, but she needed to ask permission first. That thought seemed to kick her voice back into action. "Will you accept that I've forgiven you if I kiss you on the forehead?" she asked.

Hordak's head shot up so quickly, his neck zinged a little in protest. He stared up at her, absolutely gobsmacked. "You wish to.. kiss.. my forehead?"

Entrapta somehow blushed even deeper. "Yes, if it's okay."

"Of course it is." The words flew out of Hordak's mouth before he had any possible chance of intercepting it. Not that he wanted to. Moments later, Hordak's eyes fluttered closed as he felt Entrapta's gloved hands come up, cupping his jawline on both sides.

"Is this okay?" Entrapta asked, wanting to make absolutely sure.

Entrapta's hold on him was firm, yet gentle. Hordak would have thought someone touching his face with their hands, even gloved, would send him spiraling, but the way Entrapta's rested against his skin made it clear her only intention was to hold him still so she wouldn't miscalculate where her lips would land. It was possessive but, for lack of a better word, loving. The warmth of her skin somehow radiating even through the soft yet durable knit of her gloves. As her face came closer to his, Hordak's eyes fluttered closed.

Entrapta felt as though her heart was in her throat, and a flock of butterflies had taken up residence in her stomach. She had never placed her lips on another organic being before, a gesture many took for granted. But she wanted to make it clear to Hordak she still cared about him just as deeply as before. She knew many people wet their lips before giving a kiss, but she wanted her touch to remain firm and dry, so she simply leaned in without any "prep", as it were, pressing her lips to the center of Hordak's forehead, using his widow's peak as a guide to "kiss here".

Warmth flooded Hordak's entire being, radiating from where Entrapta's lips touched his skin. His hearts did an overjoyed dance step, his nerves flaring to life in a way that was not physically painful, but intense all the same. It was as though time had stopped at the placing of her lips, which were as soft as he had imagined, against his forehead. He had expected a quick peck, if that, but Entrapta lingered, as if _willing_ him to accept her feelings. Her forgiveness. It was a balm to his very soul, knowing she still cared. That Entrapta still wanted to experiment, to travel alongside him on both newly discovered pathways and familiar, well-worn roads.

Then Entrapta pulled back slightly, and Hordak opened his eyes to find her gazing at him with the same dazed, wide-pupiled expression he knew was on his own face. Of course, he was _not_ about to mention that in order to get close enough to kiss him, his chin had ended up being cradled in pillowy softness from below. That would ruin the moment, so he simply filed it away for later private enjoyment.

Entrapta smiled, happiness filling her with energy. "Now do you believe I forgive you?"

There was a twinkle in Hordak's eyes as he brought his right index finger up to tap his lips before replying. "I'm not sure. Maybe another kiss or two would convince me more?"

Entrapta recognized that look and knew he was teasing her "in the good way", even though his tone wasn't dry. Instead, it was laced with humor. Like she had heard other people talk when they were teasing. Entrapta beamed, proud of herself for being able to decipher the combination of tone and expression on Hordak's face. Hordak's own eyes shone with approval and encouragement, an acknowledgement of her feat.

"I wouldn't want to wear you out like I did yesterday," Entrapta said, trying a little teasing of her own as she withdrew her hands.

Hordak gave a melodramatic, beleaguered sigh, deciding to push things just the slightest bit to gauge her reaction. "Of course, you're right. I shall endeavor to survive."

Entrapta began to wonder if there was any blood left in her body that wasn't in her cheeks, neck, and chest, so to distract from that, she said, "A.. anyway, I've found an answer to a mystery that I think will help you feel better, too. At least, I hope it will, not make things worse." Entrapta frowned slightly as that last thought came to her.

"A mystery?" Hordak asked, and slowly got to his feet.

"You left.. samples behind, yesterday," Entrapta said. "So I decided to analyze them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuuuun.
> 
> But at least things are on the mend, physically, mentally, and relationship-wise. :)
> 
> Just one more chapter to go, and this story will be complete. But the journey is far from over.
> 
> I was also NOT expecting the next chapter to go where it did quite yet, but many ideas from future snippets and random notes made their way into the narrative. But it feels _right_ every time I do an editing sweep, so everything will stay in. Please look forward to it in the next day or two!


	7. First Rebellion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Updated 05/01/20:** The amazing [cinamoncune](https://cinamoncune.tumblr.com/) has done it again! Editing to add another masterpiece of hers to the story. I remain overwhelmed with gratitude for bringing my mind-pictures to life!

"Samples?" Hordak asked, then all at once, it hit him and he blushed profusely, this time in shame.

"Hey," Entrapta said, recognizing the rapid downhill slope Hordak's thoughts were heading towards, "there's no need to be embarrassed. I mean, do you think I should have been embarrassed yesterday when I hugged you, which practically shoved your nose into my own.. wetness?"

"Of course not!" Hordak replied, his answer swift and sure.

Entrapta gave him a gentle smile. "So why should you be down on yourself for your own body's natural reaction to sexual pleasure?"

Hordak blinked, then sighed, knowing once again that Entrapta's logic was irrefutable. He had thoroughly enjoyed the scent of Entrapta's excitement, the tantalizing aroma inspiring his own climax. He had even found himself wanting to _taste_ the dampness, discover if the effect on him would be even greater if her fluids had been on his tongue. But he had absolutely no idea if such a train of thought was outrageous, taboo, or perfectly normal.

More matters to discuss with Entrapta as things progressed.

"I can tell you see my point," Entrapta said, then the gleam of discovery was back in her eyes and she bounced slightly place, clapping her gloved hands together. "Not to mention, apparently my theory was correct, and whoever was responsible for pounding the idea into your brain that you were not meant for sexual endeavors was wrong, wrong, _wrong_!" she all but crowed.

Hordak looked at her, puzzled for a moment. Then he recalled Entrapta's theories from the previous day, and it hit him like a sledgehammer. Only to be swiftly followed by furious mental denial. "What are you saying, Entrapta?"

"Come on over here and look!" Entrapta said, gesturing for Hordak to follow her. She skipped over to the compound microscope she had been staring into when he entered the lab. "Take a peek!"

Hordak did as he was bade, slipping onto the stool, then leaning forward to take a look at the slide Entrapta had been studying so closely. Hordak blinked, trying to translate what he was seeing into something comprehensible. "What is this?" he asked, still staring. "It seems to be still moving." Then a horrifying thought occurred, and he pulled his gaze away so he could turn and seek reassurance from Entrapta. "Please tell me I'm not suffering from some sort of parasite infestation."

Entrapta blinked, trying to process what had just happened. Hordak was so incredibly smart. Did he really not know what was on that slide? Part of her wanted to laugh at the absurdity, but she didn't want Hordak to think she was laughing at him in a mean way. So instead she concentrated on her impulse to be as reassuring as possible, filing images of the creative torture she wished to inflict on whoever had kept Hordak so ignorant of the intricacies of his own body away to relish in private. "No, it's not a parasite infestation, I promise. I've seen this loads of times before, although the iridescent coloration is completely new to me. As is the fluid medium in which they are suspended. I am analyzing the chemical makeup of the liquid now."

"You've seen this before? Regularly?" Hordak asked, his impossible theory being further confirmed, despite the fact he had never heard of the.. components being mobile on their own.

Entrapta felt like she was going to burst with excitement, but she confined herself to making a chair out of her hair, raising herself so that she was the same height as Hordak while he was sitting on the stool. She wished she dared reach out, offer her gloved hands to take his for support, but Entrapta had a feeling that would only make Hordak think things were far worse than they really were. So instead, she fisted her hands on her thighs, her hair frizzing.

"Hordak, no matter what you may have been told, your body is currently producing sperm," Entrapta said, trying to temper her speech so she wasn't talking a mile a minute. She wanted Hordak to understand. " _That_ is what is under the microscope. In fact, it's some of the healthiest, most energetic sperm I've ever seen, indicative of a recent activation of that ability. In other words, you have only reached full sexual maturity within the last couple of months or so."

Hordak wondered if he was going to faint. He was certainly feeling lightheaded, his brain shocked into numbness. "That's impossible," he whispered.

"Well, scientific evidence says otherwise," Entrapta said.

Hordak slowly turned back to the microscope and took another look.

"The round part is the head where genetic information is kept," Entrapta told him. "The rapidly moving tail propels it, and the middle section between the two is the energy source. I've never seen an iridescent head and silvery middle, though. It's utterly _amazing_!"

Hordak absorbed everything Entrapta told him, even though he was still struggling to assimilate what he had been taught, and the evidence before his very eyes. "Energetic" was an understatement for the way the specimens on the slide whirled their tails, zipping from one quadrant of the field to the other. Was this the reason why Generals were so rare? Why they were considered closest to Prime? Had he stumbled on some sort of gamble Horde Prime took to create his best soldiers? Entrapta's earlier theories made sense. Clones were never out of danger, so if they only reached true sexual maturity in peacetime, Hordak was likely the only Clone to have ever done so.

It would also explain Horde Prime's drive to bring peace to the entire universe.

The knowledge had Hordak reassessing practically everything about himself and his situation.

"Are you okay, Hordak?" Entrapta asked, her excitement having tapered off in the face of Hordak's obvious struggle.

"I will be," Hordak replied with utter honesty. "I am simply being forced to revise my supposed role in the grand scheme of things." Then another thought shot through him like a bolt of lightning, his eyes widening as the greater implications of what Entrapta had discovered filtered through his initial shock.

"Hordak?" Entrapta asked.

Hordak turned back to Entrapta. "I am exceptionally grateful you are such a conscientious scientist," he said, color rising into his cheeks and making the tips of his ears burn. "Do you have any of the samples you collected left?"

Entrapta shook her head. "I'm afraid not. There wasn't much, and although I used the absolute minimum each time, I put them through such a battery of tests, there's nothing left over."

Hordak tried to reason with himself that the cause for his mechanically-enhanced stomach twisting itself in knots was because of everything _else_ he'd just learned rather than the sudden potential that entered his mind. He took as deep a breath as he could before speaking. "Then I should try to collect another sample at some point, unless you thought to include..." Hordak hesitated again, but Entrapta _was_ quite knowledgeable in the field of genetics, after all. "Pulling the precise genetic code as part of your battery of tests for study."

Entrapta wondered if she would ever return to her original skin tone, blood flowing throughout her body with the heat of lava. "I did," she replied, almost too quietly for Hordak to hear. Then she cleared her throat. "The results should be ready in just a few minutes."

Hordak blinked slowly, trying to make sense of Entrapta's reaction. The flood of rich color that flowed from her face, to her neck, to her chest made very little sense. He expected her to be excited, thrilled with what she had discovered. Not slightly bashful and a bit awkward, almost cringing as if expecting censure.

Of course, Hordak didn't know if she had figured out precisely what was in the vitrines around the lab, or if she had stumbled on any of the "in-use" ones at all. With such a pure source of his own DNA, perhaps he would be able to figure out why he had thus far been unable to clone himself a new body. Comparing samples could yield the answer, especially if this was the key, as Hordak was convinced Horde Prime still had his own reproductive abilities intact.

A sudden dinging sound broke the silence.

"That would be the breakdown," Entrapta said.

"It will be helpful information for the future," Hordak said, trying to calm the racing of both his hearts.

Both Hordak and Entrapta moved as one over to the indicated machine. Hordak normally used it to test his own DNA before each cloning attempt, since there were times when he was in the middle of a degenerative cycle where the genetic information from his skin, the only source he'd known of before Entrapta's suggestions on their day belowground, would be horrifically corrupted. It would be fascinating to see if there was any difference between his typical skin samples and ones from his.. sperm.

"I set it up as a two-part process," Entrapta told him. "Ready?"

Hordak nodded. "Ready," he said, assuming by "two-part process" she meant she found his old DNA data and compared it to the new.

The results began to print on the other side of the lab, but a digital display also went up on the wall.

Hordak frowned. The compatibility rating was quite high indeed, but the genetic markers were all wrong on one sample. "Line B," he said, "can't be my old genetic results."

"You have older genetic results for yourself?" Entrapta asked, then continued on. "I had no idea. That's not what I set the machine to compare after extracting the relevant data."

"So what did you compare?" Hordak asked, thoroughly puzzled. Suddenly, a completely insane thought crossed his mind and he clenched his jaw so he wouldn't gape like a fool in the wake of his newest hypothesis. She wouldn't have, _couldn't_ have! And even if Entrapta did have such a crazy idea, there was no possible way the displayed results could be correct!

"My DNA," Entrapta admitted. "I pulled out a hair and used the follicle so the information would be the most up-to-date, given the last code I extracted myself is several years old and back in Dryl, anyway." She stared up at the readings, her entire body pulsing in time with her heart. "I don't even know how this is possible! Etheria has verifiably been separated from the wider universe for a thousand years!"

"And yet, science never lies," Hordak murmured, the tiniest stones of possibility trickling through his soul as the precursor to an emotional avalanche. Not only was he producing genetic material, the large red text above him proclaimed that his DNA and Entrapta's had a 97.9% compatibility rating.

"I'd only done it as a scientist!" Entrapta proclaimed. "I needed to find out so we would know how to proceed as our partnership evolves. I doubted we would be compatible at all!"

Hordak gave Entrapta a level look, erecting flimsy barriers to try and keep himself together. "Does this affect your level of interest in _personal_ experiments between the two of us?"

Entrapta frowned. "Why would it?"

"I thought I couldn't produce genetic material, and apparently we both thought that even if I did, we would not be genetically compatible," Hordak said. "And yet, here we are."

"Hordak," Entrapta breathed. She had not been intending on having such a serious discussion today. They had just exchanged lip-to-skin kisses for the first time within the last twenty-four hours! And yet, they needed to, especially since both their worlds had just been turned on their heads, and Entrapta had a feeling at least a little of it may be due to similar reasons. Some of it could wait for a later time, when absolutely everything needed to be laid out on the table, but she could be honest with him about several things today. "The only thing it changes is the likelihood of some fanciful extrapolations someday becoming reality."

Hordak stared at Entrapta, almost unable to believe what he was hearing. "Fanciful extrapolations?" he asked, wanting to make sure he wasn't misinterpreting her reaction.

"I don't know what it's like in your original culture," Entrapta said, "but in Etherian culture, it's a common but random silly thing to imagine what a future might be like with someone you're interested in romantically. In fact, you've probably seen it amongst your troops, given the number of adolescents and young adults in your ranks."

"I have," Hordak said, confirming they were definitely on the same track.

"So I admit to thinking about 'what if we were genetically compatible?', never dreaming we might really be," Entrapta said.

Hordak's grip on his emotions was growing more and more tenuous. "You have thought about the two of us having viable offspring," he stated, his voice quavering slightly.

Entrapta smiled, but it trembled along with the tremors racing through her body. "Why not?" she mused, more than asked. "I mean, due to what happened with my bio-parents, I started preserving my own genetic materials as soon as I was completely finished with puberty, adolescence, at the age of sixteen. If my calculations are correct, I should be able to extract the final eggs in the next few years, since I accelerated the timeline to mature bigger batches at a time, once I figured out what the healthy maximum number at a time was."

Hordak stared at Entrapta, what she said making absolute sense. Entrapta herself had been the last chance for the Dryl monarchy, and that would inspire her to "do better" than her ancestors did.

"Besides, that way I wouldn't be ruled by my biology as to when to produce an heir for Dryl," Entrapta said, a slightly sheepish look on her face. "It's not that I don't like babies, they're tiny and adorable, then once they're not tiny anymore, they have their own personalities! But I have so much more to do before chaining myself to vitrines for a while until a healthy heir makes it to adulthood. Now I know what you're thinking! I know you've said your condition is at least theorized to be genetic, but if that was an avenue we both wanted to pursue, I think between the two of us we could eventually figure out exactly where the 'glitches' are located and.. repair them."

Hordak sank down heavily on a fortunately nearby, if slightly low, stool. "You've given it that much thought?" he asked.

"Uh.. yeah," Entrapta replied, a tendril of hair coming up to briefly scratch the top of her head. Then her eyes widened, and she brought her hands up so her palms faced Hordak and she waved them side to side. "Not that you're obligated! Not at all! You just seemed interested in my thoughts. I've had another plan in place for years. Considering the lack of organic beings I've had feelings for, much less I would want to contribute to my future heirs, I'm already planning on substituting my own DNA into donor sperm to fertilize my eggs. So I don't _need_ a genetic partner at all!"

Hordak was absolutely stunned. Entrapta's plan was to, in essence, clone herself. Given her situation, it would make sense. Even if done in a lab, then grown in a vitrine, the combining of DNA was.. incredibly intimate. Entrapta might be presented with the face, figure, even voice of a being made with the DNA of a stranger. That would be unnerving, to say the least. "Wait, heirs? Plural?"

Entrapta blushed. "I want at least two, since I wanted a sibling and never had one. Not that being an only child was horrible or anything, but it would have been.. nice to have someone who could help me understand more about organic beings while I was growing up."

Hordak thought back to his own increasing isolation as he rose in the ranks of the Imperial Horde. How _lonely_ he had been for much of his life. He knew close bonds between siblings wasn't a guarantee, there was the possibility of them downright hating each other, but he could see Entrapta's logic.

"But like I said, it was just silly fantasizing," Entrapta said, backtracking. "I hope I didn't make things too awkward! Did I?"

Hordak shook his head as he gathered his thoughts. "So you are saying you don't _need_ a genetic partner to continue the Dryl royal line, but if you had one, you would want it to be me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Entrapta countered, her furious blush returning. "Can't you just imagine? Their intellectual potential would be off the charts! And given the natural framework I can extrapolate from what remains, I believe any offspring with our combined DNA would be quite attractive. You also have charisma; you just prefer to yell rather than use it apparently with anybody else but me. That little display earlier with kissing my coverall cuff proves it. I can't think of better traits to pass on to the future ruler of a kingdom, even one as relatively small as Dryl."

Hordak could tell there was something else, but for some reason, Entrapta was holding back. "Entrapta?"

"Hmm?" Entrapta replied.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Hordak prompted.

Entrapta scuffed the toe of her boot against the ground, her gloved hands going behind her back and her hair waving bashfully. "There is, but I don't want you to feel obligated or guilty or anything like that."

Hordak stood, dragged his stool over until he was inches away from Entrapta, then sat back down and held out his hands, palm up, offering to hold either her hair or gloved hands, whichever she felt comfortable with.

To his surprise, and secret delight, she brought her gloved hands forward.

Hordak enveloped Entrapta's hands with his own, doing his best to reassure her. "If it helps, if you truly are serious that is what you want, you are.. welcome to my DNA sequence." Hordak ruthlessly stomped down on the inner screaming in his brain. He knew there would be risks. But Entrapta had been very clear she wasn't planning on having offspring anytime soon. Which meant even if Horde Prime did arrive, He didn't have to know...

But He _would_ know.

Hordak resolved then and there, again over the horrified gibbering of his subconscious, to figure out a way to lock information away from Horde Prime, no matter what it took. Maybe even storing it on an outside device. He would keep Entrapta, his genetic contributions, and any viable results safe. Even if he... oh.

Oh.

Entrapta's bio-parents had died long before she was even deployed into a vitrine. Her robo-parents self-destructed on her eighteenth birthday. Hordak had no true idea of how long he had left to live. It could be decades, years, or only months. And neither did Entrapta.

The thought that Entrapta would miss him, whether he left with Prime or died, so badly she would want living reminders of him around shook him to the very foundations, starting the roar of the previous avalanche as ropes snapped and boulders only added to the momentum.

Entrapta felt Hordak's hands begin to tremble around hers. He squeezed her hands, not tightly enough to hurt, but firmly. As if he needed them to anchor him in the midst of whatever was going on in his mind. "Hordak?" she asked.

"You.. care about me that much?" Hordak murmured, clearly unable to believe it.

Relief warred with concern as Entrapta realized he had figured out her final reason. "Of _course_ I do!" she cried, her own emotions rising up swiftly, threatening to overwhelm her. The only reason she was able to temporarily force herself below the threshold was seeing Hordak falling to pieces in front of her. "Would you rather hold my hands, or let me go a second so you can hug me?"

Hordak's head flew up with a speed that made Entrapta want to cringe at the thought he had just caused himself pain, his eyes bigger than she thought they could go. He slowly, almost reluctantly, let go of her hands.

Entrapta immediately slipped her hands, then arms into the straps of her coveralls, bringing them up and into place again before closing the already small gap between her and Hordak's bodies.

Hordak wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly. Entrapta could feel him trembling as his head rested against her upper abdomen this time since she was standing, her pooch following the curve of Hordak's throat, then the outward thrust of his chest matching the indentation below her stomach, the apex of it slotted perfectly against her pelvis before swooping inward to accommodate her thighs. It was as if they had truly been made for each other, despite the difference in their heights and physiques.

Entrapta slowly slipped her gloved hands over Hordak's shoulders to his upper back, and received an extra squeeze as permission. She couldn't wrap her legs around him since she was standing, but that was okay. The sensation of Hordak's body aligning so perfectly with hers threw Entrapta over the brink, unable to hold back the tide of her own emotions any longer. She was overwhelmed, but not falling apart. Hordak's arms, his solid form, holding her together even as he shook with the force of his own feelings. They trembled together, twice as strong. Twice as resilient. Twice as powerful.

Entrapta simply let the tears flow this time, gasping for air between outright sobs in reaction to everything that had been simmering below the surface for the last twenty hours or so. Hordak began to pull away, and Entrapta used her hands to crush him back against her. "If you think hugging me is makings things worse, it isn't," she said. "It's helping."

All Hordak found himself capable of was nodding before renewing his grasp around Entrapta's waist. Unlike the day before, there was nothing sexual about this. It was pure comfort, Entrapta's soft curves gentling the sharp angles of his own body, fitting against him in a way that was absolute perfection. He was surrounded by her, and he wasn't even aware of the whimpers escaping his throat.

In his heart of hearts, Hordak no longer wished to leave Etheria. His entire universe was right there, in his arms. He allowed himself the insane thought of living out his life by her side, maybe even surviving long enough to watch at least one or two of their offspring grow strong and healthy under both parents' watchful eyes.

Even though it was a pipe dream, it would sustain Hordak. Fortify him and make him even more determined that if they finished the portal machine, and thus he had to summon Horde Prime, he would ensure that did _not_ happen before he had devised a back-up system for his memories. Horde Prime did not need to know the extent of Hordak's transgressions. That Hordak had dared not only give himself a name, but had found a partner. That Hordak was a Clone, but he was also a Person.

Those would be secrets Hordak carried until his dying day.

Neither of them had any idea how long they clung to each other, only that once the storms within subsided, they both relaxed, breathing as deeply as possible and exhaling as one. Something else neither Hordak nor Entrapta truly registered in the moment.

Feeling some sort of internal stability return, Hordak pulled back slightly, his hands coming to rest on Entrapta's hips as he looked up at her face. He was surprised but honored to find she had not put her mask down during their mutual outpouring of emotion. Hordak knew she would be self-conscious if he pointed out any of the telltale signs of her meltdown, her slightly puffy face, red-rimmed eyes, even the slight sheen of wetness trailing down her cheeks all precious to him.

Because all that meant she trusted him to see her at her absolutely most vulnerable.

Uncertain if she would accept, Hordak slowly and gently reclaimed his right arm to draw out a square of _poa_ cloth from a hidden side pocket of his clothing. He always folded them into a perfect square, and the double thickness would be more absorbent than a single layer. He looked up at Entrapta again to see her watching him with curiosity in her eyes.

Hordak cleared his throat. "May I touch your cheeks with this?" he asked.

Entrapta blinked, her hair swaying shyly. "You want to.. dry my tears?"

"Yes, that is my intention," Hordak said, keeping his voice soft and steady, almost a rumble.

Entrapta sniffled. "Yes. Yes, you may," she said.

Hordak didn't stand up, his continued perch on the low stool made up for by the natural length of his arm. He touched the cloth to Entrapta's right cheek first, very gently wiping and dabbing at her cheek until just the faintest hint of dampness remained. Then with a slight bit of reluctance, Hordak removed his left arm from Entrapta's waist to tend to her other cheek.

[Drying Entrapta's Tears](https://cinamoncune.tumblr.com/post/616366955052564480/inspired-by-mlledoux-s-fic-some-of) \- by [cinamoncune](https://cinamoncune.tumblr.com/)

Entrapta's cheeks were flushed, and it was no longer simply due to her tears. No one would ever believe her if she tried to tell them how gentle Hordak could be. That the Lord of the Fright Zone would sit there, carefully drying her tears as if she were something precious. Not fragile. He always respected her strength. He had referred to her before as a treasure, and in this moment, she felt.. cherished.

Once he was done, Hordak refolded the cloth so the dampened portions were on the inside. Then he hesitated, because he didn't want Entrapta to take his next request the wrong way. He cleared his throat as he tried to formulate the best way to ask. "Would you be offended if I put my handkerchief over your nose?"

Entrapta sniffled. "Why?"

A light dusting of pink washed over Hordak's cheeks. "You are sniffling again. If you would prefer to utilize it yourself, I completely understand," Hordak said, offering the newly folded square of fabric to Entrapta.

"Utilize it.. oh. Oh!" Entrapta replied. Her innate response took her completely by surprise. Normally she would be, as Hordak had mentioned in his question, offended if anyone offered to hold a handkerchief up to her nose like a child. However, coming from Hordak, it was sweet. Endearing. A sign of his desire to care for her. Because he had expressed concern about her "prolonging congestion" before. Her blush continued to spread as she replied, "No, I wouldn't be offended. You're not doing it because you think I can't take care of myself. You're offering to do it to take care of me because you want to."

Hordak's heart lifted, hearing so clearly how well Entrapta was learning to read his intentions. "You are 100% correct," he said, then reached up with cloth-covered fingers to lightly pinch the sides of her nose. A twinkle of mischief entered his eyes. "Now I _know_ you would be offended if I told you to 'blow'."

Entrapta would have stuck her tongue out at him, but then she would end up licking the cloth, which was likely salty from her tears. So she settled for playfully glaring at him a moment before closing her eyes to give a few really good honking blows into the handkerchief.

Once Entrapta was finished, her eyes widened as she realized Hordak was very casually folding the cloth, apparently intending to put it back. "You don't have to do that! Let me take it so I can wash it!"

Hordak looked at her, deadpan. "Your mucus will not cause any negative effects to either my person or my clothing, so I have no objection to taking care of it for you." He put the handkerchief back in his pocket, then gave her a sly smile. "I believe our partnership has grown enough for us to handle at least some of each other's bodily fluids. Am I mistaken?"

Entrapta blushed deeply, knowing exactly what he was talking about, and it _wasn't_ snot! Hordak all-out smirked, and Entrapta pursed her lips in frustration for a moment before her expression shifted. She knew she probably looked ridiculous, since she had never practiced looking sexy or seductive in a mirror or anything, but she at least wanted to try and get in a shot of her own. "No, you are not mistaken," she replied, trying for a purr and coming very close.

Hordak stared at her like a deer in headlights. He hadn't expected her to actually take up his gauntlet.

Entrapta held her expression for another heartbeat, before letting it dissolve in a flurry of giggles. "Don't worry, I'm not trying to rush anything," she said. "Although, right now I would really like to rest my forehead against yours."

Hordak immediately felt nearly every muscle in his body relax. In their current positions, Entrapta was slightly taller than him, and he found he _really_ liked it. "Of course," Hordak murmured softly, lifting his head ever so slightly to give her a better angle.

Entrapta closed the minuscule distance between them once more, touching Hordak's forehead with her own before closing her eyes, focusing instead on the feeling of his smooth skin against hers and the sensation of his light yet warm breath gently washing over her.

Hordak shut his own eyes, reveling in the contact. There was something so intimate, yet heartwarming about Entrapta's face being so close to his own. Near enough that her scent was all around him, and the heat from her satiny skin sank into his, spreading throughout his body. Not to mention the sweetness of her breath, already laced with fruity undertones, proof that she had followed her own advice and had breakfast that morning. At least he didn't have to worry about Etherian "morning breath" on his part, since bacteria refused to grow in his mouth.

Entrapta gently placed her gloved hands on Hordak's shoulders, her hair undulating in happiness. She couldn't help but smile as her pulse eased, savoring the moment along with her. "You are both my lab partner, and the very best friend I've ever had," Entrapta said. "Even when the day comes you'll have to.. go.. I just hope we can keep making memories like this until then, so no matter what else, you will be with me, even if only in my heart."

"I am deeply sorry I cannot give you any guarantees," Hordak replied, his emotions nearly choking off the words before he could get them out. "It is.. selfish of me to continue on like this, knowing that fact. However, I have the distinct impression that withdrawing at this point would only hurt you more."

"Your theory is correct," Entrapta told him. "Even if today is the last day we have together, that's fifteen more hours you're in my life. Hours that are vitally important to me."

"As you are vitally important to me, Entrapta," Hordak admitted.

Another word hovered in both their minds, but it would remain unspoken in that moment. The portal machine was not yet complete, and Hordak's health was overall consistent. They still had time, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, I would once again like to thank [cinamoncune](https://cinamoncune.tumblr.com) for her amazing art that inspired this fic to begin with. Sometimes it's what is unplanned that turns out the very best!
> 
> I would also like to let everyone know a few things, but they're not hugely important, so feel free to skip my blathering!
> 
> First, there are actually logical, in-universe reasons that Entrapta and Hordak are genetically compatible, and it will all come out over time. So it's not just a "they MUST have bio-babies" thing. Second, any fic about future offspring will be in its own series, so if babyfic and familyfic isn't your thing, please don't worry about it crossing any streams. 
> 
> Third, we have officially started separating from canon at this point. Canon events will still be the framework, but my-universe Hordak _is_ obviously farther along in his therapy than canon Hordak is. However, that also means when things fall apart at the end of S3, my-universe Hordak has farther to fall. *evil grin*
> 
> Lastly, but not leastly (I know that's not a word :p), although I would like to be able to finish up a rough draft of another fic before S5 drops, the ones I'm working on right now are all long, so I don't now if that will happen or not. However, no matter how S5 turns out, I WILL be continuing to write. If the series ends well, I will simply continue here in my little universe since there will be divergences, regardless. And if things don't go well for our beloved Entrapdak, I'll be writing as therapy to help me deal with it. So either way, more content will be coming as long as life allows.
> 
> Thank you all for the massive support I've received in response to this crazy little universe of mine. It still humbles me every time, and I will always be grateful for such a wonderful community of fellow shippers!


End file.
